Phases of Memory
by Sailor Celaeno
Summary: A mysterious woman is out for revenge. The GW gang is out to stop this blood-hungry Newtype. Can they stop her before she kills her target, or will everything literally blow up in their faces. Raptures of Paradise sequel. Read that story first is advised.
1. Phase 01

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing, or the characters from Gundam Wing. I do own the minor characters and non-GW people.  
  
AN: I want to apologize to anyone who was actually interested in Raptures of Paradise. I made a promise almost a YEAR AGO (!!!!) that I would do a sequel. After all, I can't leave poor Midii with amnesia now can I? ^_~ Not to mention I'm sure you Raptures fans would be interested to see what this sequel I promised would be about. Let me put it to you this way. Some of the stuff from Raptures hasn't totally been resolved, and I'm not just talking about Midii. I had an idea almost a year ago how to start this story, but I wasn't satisfied with the original sequel's plot, which has since been deleted along with everything else in my first hard drive. _;;; But after watching some Stephen King novel-based movies, I realized what direction I'm going to take this to.  
  
Warnings: Some violence, some cursing, and possible gore, but not sure at this point. Pairings: Definitely non-yaoi, 100%! 1xR, 2xH, 3xMU (?), 4xD, 5xS, 6x9 Surprises: Definitely going to have some. Not telling you what they are. ^_~ Genre/Categories: Sci-fi (most definitely), drama, some amount of action, and occasional humor.  
  
Thank you Midii Une, for being my beta! ^_^ Now on with the story!  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 01-Briefing By Sailor Celaeno  
  
AC 198 "What exactly are memories? That is a question that people have pondered over the centuries. Are memories the true recollections of the past, or are they merely the figments of what we want to believe?" Relena was reading Nova Rokureno's weekly column. Her articles were featured in all of the international newspapers. It had been a surprise two months ago, that Nova Rokureno stepped down as CEO of the Pleiades Corporation. Another board member replaced her. She accepted a continued position as the leading senior advisor of R&D. Her explanation was that she missed spending her days in research. She seemed quite suited in her new position and had taken up column writing for international newspapers. Her articles were widely read and related to the newest subject of study at Pleiades. It seemed that the latest project was related to new therapy for amnesia victims. Relena couldn't help thinking that this column was hitting home. Heero noticed her reading intently. "Relena?" "Hm? Oh Heero." Relena looked up and gave him a usual smile that charmed him. "Something the matter?" "What's the column about this week?" "Amnesia therapy." She folded the newspaper and set it on the coffee table of her apartment. Heero was sleeping in the other bedroom, even though they both would rather be sharing one. Heero, however, thought that it would be best if they didn't move too far ahead of themselves, and Relena agreed. "Something on your mind?" Relena nodded. "Her article was just making me think of." "The Raptures." Heero didn't need a reply from her to know that's what she was thinking of. "I still wonder sometimes if that wasn't just some crazy dream I was having last night. But when I see Annie, I know it was real. She's alive because of what happened." Heero silently listened. "I'm just worried about something Heero." "What's that?" "I've been having some dreams again. Dark dreams like I had when Proserpine came to me." Heero frowned. "You don't suppose." "I don't think it's quite over Heero. Something is telling me that the Raptures haven't finished yet." "Are you sure?" Heero furrowed his brow. "What were these dreams like?" "I kept seeing someone. A girl running away from a fire chasing after her. Then the fire surrounds her until she's engulfed in the flames. But the flames don't hurt her. She's living in the fire, and it makes her stronger." Heero didn't like the sound of this dream one bit, and knew there was something very wrong. "I'll see how the investigation is going on Midii and Hikari Nahira." "Thank you Heero," Relena replied. She sighed, "I have to get ready for that conference tomorrow." She got up and went to briefcase. Heero went to his laptop for his usual business. Relena couldn't move past that final battle with the Raptures. Annie was a joy for everyone that knew her, but her birth would always be a reminder of that day. She was now three months old. It had been three months since a little angel was born, and Midii died along with Esmeralda and Kari. In the months that have passed since those events, a few things changed. Quint changed her name to Marie Mallone and was working as a computer analyst at Pleiades. She kept to herself, occasionally talking to Hilde and Duo. She seemed to be a lot happier and was quite productive. Flamethrower also moved on with her life. Under the name Sky Lung, she resettled on the Moon and kept herself quiet. No one really knows what she's doing now, but it didn't really matter because she wouldn't have let anyone interfere with her life anyway. Esmeralda was buried three days after the incident. The surprising news was the terms of her will. It seemed that she had the feeling that something would happen to her. The will left a generous inheritance for her son Liam. Quatre was named as the legal guardian over Liam. Quatre, to say the least, was shocked to learn that at the age of 17, not quite 18, he would be the guardian over a little boy. However upon the death of his father, Quatre was legally an independent adult running the family business. Esmeralda had known that. Mr. Debinder was rather infuriated at the fact that his grandson would not be under his control. Houston, Esmeralda's brother, didn't seem to care much about the fate of his nephew as he was preoccupied with his own family. Quatre was more of a big brother than an adopted father, which was quite natural. Liam loved Quatre dearly, and Quatre immediately had a soft spot for the four-year-old. However, Midii Une and Hikari Nahira remained a mystery all together. Their bodies were never found, but they were both assumed dead. It was difficult trying to explain strange girls with powers from another universe, and dark forces trying to drain the world of energy. Une decided that the true nature of the situation should never be revealed as it would lead to all sorts of unpleasant questions and explanations. It was another "government conspiracy" of sorts. A few people asked questions, but everyone else in ESUN ignored them as alien loving lunatics.  
  
**********  
  
Kelly Gallagher checked herself in the mirror. She was a woman on a mission and she had to make sure she looked the part. All her life she was searching for the key to the truth. She ran her fingers through her long, straight, strawberry blond hair. Her eyes were a vivid green that stared sharply at whoever met her gaze. Her skin was naturally tanned, uncommon for someone with an Irish-sounding name. Kelly closed her eyes for a deep breath. She could remember the terrible images of that night in AC 187. She could hear wood crackling and her mother screaming, "Get out! Get out!" "I won't leave you, mama!" she had screamed back at her mother. "Hurry! Please!" her mother beckoned again. "I won't, I won't!" Kelly's eyes snapped back open. The memories wouldn't stop haunting her. Not even after 11 years, the memories were fresh and burning into her mind like the fire raging that night. Kelly harangued herself for closing her eyes like that. She checked her lipstick once more, and then left for her car. She had a long trip, at least two hours to go find the key to her long search. The circle would soon close, and she could move on in her life.  
  
AC 178 Astrid Baines was a beautiful woman. There was no doubt in Raul Nahira's mind. She was beautiful, and his fiancée no less. It was a match made in heaven, and the happy couple had their entire lives ahead of them. "So I see you wanted to test for compatibility?" "That's right doctor. I know it's risky having a baby in artificial environments. That's why I wanted to know if Astrid could have a baby." Dr. Linner was a very shrewd man and he knew the perfect candidates when he saw them. "I'll simply give your wife the tests." "Thank you doctor."  
  
Three weeks later. "We have the test results." "And?" "Miss Baines will require the use of test-tube technology in order to get pregnant." "I see doctor," replied Astrid sadly. "Don't be worried my dear. Many couple have babies this way. It's the safest way." "I understand doctor."  
  
**********  
  
Dr. Linner was more than happy to locate the perfect candidates. What the trusting couple hadn't realized was that Linner was more than a doctor. He was a geneticist working for various agencies hidden among the UESA hierarchy. Hardly anyone knew his projected had existed. "I can't believe that I found the perfect candidates. They both tested positive for carrying the Newtype Gene Factors!" "You are still planning on proving your theories? That you can create a super-powerful New Type soldier?" "I can create one." "Your funding will last for the next 7 years. Afterwards, if you have no results, then we will cut your funding," replied his benefactor with a grimacing laugh. Linner frowned. "I understand sir." The benefactor stared harshly at Linner. "I am a man of limited patience. Once we have your New Type creations within OZ, we will have all the power we need to control Earth and the colonies." Linner wasn't quite sure if this man was all that sane. It didn't really matter in the long run. As long as he had his money, he didn't care.  
  
AC 179 "It's a girl." The baby screamed with a great cry that filled the hospital room. "She's beautiful," replied the nurse. "Can I hold her?" Astrid asked weakly. She watched as the nurses cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket. The baby was in her arms in less than 10 seconds. "You're my little girl." Astrid had tears as she held her baby. It was the most beautiful moment at that point in her life. Raul sighed as he looked at his wife, and his first-born. Or rather, his only child. Complications forced Astrid to undergo Caesarean section a month early. The risk for having a baby in the future was high, so it was best for the Nahiras not to have another baby. Raul didn't mind. He just wanted his wife to be safe. He was grateful for his daughter. "How about Hikari?" "What?" "I wanted to name her after my grandmother, Hikari Hiromi." Raul nodded. "That's a beautiful name. Hikari Nahira. Well, she can be Kari for short."  
  
AC 198 Jane Doe was renamed Miranda. Miranda was a lovely name, Jane thought. So her name was Miranda. Kelly smirked into her rear view mirror as she parked her car into the hospital's parking lot. She was glad that her spy at Preventer had tipped her off on the lead. Kelly had gotten connections in Preventer that an amnesiac Jane Doe, fitting Midii Une's description, had been located. Luckily for Kelly, her informant was a high ranking member in Preventer, so he intercepted the information before Lady Une or anyone else knew. She opened her car door. With a couple of tugs of her skirt, she made her way into the hospital. "I'm Kelly Gallagher of the Preventer's Missing Persons Unit. I'm here to take your Jane Doe under our custody until we can locate her family. Of course, that is if there's nothing wrong with her physically." "Nothing else other than her memories are missing," replied the nurse after she checked Agent Gallagher's badge. "I'll wait here for her." Miranda appeared five minutes later. "Thank you for helping me." "I know who you are." "You do?" asked Miranda. Kelly nodded. "For the sake of privacy, I'll keep calling you Miranda. It can be your new cover name." She opened the hospital door and gestured for Midii to exit. "Cover name?" Midii was very confused. They walked to Kelly's car. Kelly opened the door for Miranda. She enter the driver's side and started the engine. "You're one of our Operatives. Your real name is Nichola Fielding." "Nichola Fielding? That's my name?" Midii said slowly, letting this shocking news sink in. "That's right. Agent Fielding." Kelly drove faster as they left the hospital grounds and headed for Headquarters.  
  
Next time: The story has begun. Midii wasn't a Preventer operative last time we heard. But is Kelly really with Preventers? Kari's past is slowly being revealed, but what other secrets are in stored? Find out in the next chapter, Phase 02-Aftermath. 


	2. phase 02

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing, or the characters from Gundam Wing. I do own the minor characters and non-GW people.  
  
Warnings: Some violence, some cursing, and possible gore, but not sure at this point. Pairings: Definitely non-yaoi, 100%! 1xR, 2xH, 3xMU (?), 4xD, 5xS, 6x9 Surprises: Definitely going to have some. Not telling you what they are. ^_~ Genre/Categories: Sci-fi (most definitely), drama, some amount of action, and occasional humor.  
  
AN: In case anyone is curious, I'm not writing this story saying that I'm against biogenetic research and stuff. I'm all for it in all honesty. HOWEVER I'm writing this story because just like every other advance in technology and science, humans find a way to screw things up and end up killing and destroying millions of people because they irresponsibly used their knowledge. So this story is dedicated to a better future.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 02-Aftermath By Sailor Celaeno  
  
AC 183 Maria had suspected that her baby would have the powers. Maria realized this when she saw the test results in his office. She had learned and read up on Linner's Theorm of New Type Factors. It frightened her knowing that her own mentor was using her for his experiments. According to the theorm, the New Type factors were recessive genes that appeared in human DNA in the last 200 years. Dr. Arliss Linner believed that artificial environments caused minute mutations. However, only a small percentage of the human population possessed these mutations. Linner believed that at some point they would naturally develop in the human population as part of the natural evolutionary process. Unfortunately for Maria and her child, it was happening now. She had met Andie Morrison two years ago at a campus protest rally. Andie was glad that a future member of the scientific community joined her views against genetic experimentation. Andie was there for her when she found out about Cassandra. The little girl played in her sandbox while the friends talked. "So, Maria. How has Cass been handling the new house?" Maria sighed. "Better than I expected. I'm just scared." "Scared? Why?" Andie furrowed her brow. "I think that Linner was right. about New Type humans." Andie frowned. "Is she exhibiting powers?" Maria nodded. "Just the other day, the neighbor's dog barked. She got startled and." "And?" Andie was getting nervous. "She vanished." "Vanished? What do you mean vanished?" "She ended up back in her room. She has some kind of teleportation ability." Andie frowned again. "Teleportation? This is serious." "She could have more powers and not realize it." Andie nodded. "Right. So far we've heard of various anomalous things going on involving children. It's possible that Linner experimented on other families besides yours and that other family you mentioned." "The Nahiras," Maria replied quietly. Raul Nahira. Cassandra's biological father. "We've gotten reports of three other children just like Cass. They're developing powers just like she is. There are other strange activities that haven't been connected to New Type children. At least not yet." Maria paled. "I hadn't realized there were others like Cass." Andie nodded. "A boy name Yuri Virtec appears to cause fires. There's a girl that has the ability to walk through solid objects. But an even more dangerous child is Cassandra's sister." Maria stared wide-eyed at Andie. "They had a girl?" Andie continued. "Her name is Hikari Nahira. She has hyper- telekinetic powers." "What does that mean?" Maria began trembling. Andie cleared her throat. "Basically it means that her telekinetic abilities are extremely powerful. She's already shown signs of having dangerous potential. She can lift objects three times her weight, overload electronic devices, and shatter objects when she's angry." Maria couldn't help staring at Cass as she played in the sand. "You mean her sister is that destructive?" Andie only replied. "I had to warn you. If Hikari can be this powerful, then who knows what Cass is capable of. So far it looks like Hikari is the most powerful one, but that doesn't mean that Cass can't have intense powers as well. They have the same father. It's possible Cass could develop stronger powers. However Hikari is unusually powerful at this age. Cass is the same age and isn't as strong. We can only assume that Cass won't be as strong." "What has happened to those children? "Yuri has already been institutionalized by UESA. The other girl has been taken too. Hikari hasn't been institutionalized just yet." Andie snorted, "It seems that UESA hasn't confirmed that they can contain a child with her abilities." Maria frowned, "So it's a matter of time before they find Cass." Andie paused for a moment. "I'm not going to pressure you, but you have to realize that as she grows older, she might get more powerful. She could get out of control." Maria rubbed her temples. "I know Andie. I've been struggling with that since she teleported. I'm frightened about what will happen to her. I can only do the damn best I can. I haven't done such a horrible job so far, have I?" Andie had a slight smile and shook her head. "No. You did the finest damn job that I could ever expect from anyone. And you're sure as hell braver than most other women would be." She tossed her short, red curls as she flashed a warm smile. "I'm glad you believe in me." Maria smiled back. "Cass has the best mom." Cass looked up. She stared at Andie for a minute. Even though she couldn't understand it, she had a funny feeling that Andie wasn't quite what she appeared to be. But like any other child, she quickly forgot about that and went back to her toys.  
  
AC 198 Duo tapped his pencil on the table. Describing Duo as being bored was an understatement. He hated having to wait for staff meetings to begin, but that was the downside of his job. He stared at the faces of his long-time friends. It may have only been two years that he had known everyone in the room with him, but that didn't matter. They were close with their common pasts during the war. It was like a sacred fraternity that they had together. Une soon made her appearance. "I apologize for being late. I had a conference call that took longer than expected." She sat at her chair and looked through her stacks of files and grabbed a large stack of stapled papers. She split the papers into two piles and pushed each pile to the people sitting next to her. They all passed their piles down until every had their own copy. "New case?" asked Zechs as he glanced at the cover sheet. Une nodded. "Dr. Arliss Linner is being honored with the Scientific Award of the year for his genetics experiments. His latest theories are being applied to new medical procedures that could potentially save thousands of lives." "Death threats?" asked Sally. Une nodded. "It seems that he has been receiving some threatening messages from an underground organization called PAGE. People Against Genetic Experimentation." "I just don't get it," frowned Duo. "What?" asked Hilde, who sat next to him. "If this guy did such good stuff, why is he stirring up so much anger?" Sally had been following up on the latest technological and medical advances. "There are rumors and unsubstantiated claims that the nature of his experiments are. well. let's just say. questionable."  
  
"Like what? On humans?" Duo asked half jokingly. Sally glanced at Une and Une returned the stare. Duo's mouth dropped in disbelief. Everyone else were clearly surprised, but not as strongly as Duo. "You mean people were forced to be guinea pigs," Noin replied matter of factly. "That's if you believe the rumors," Une added. Wufei flipped through the file. "I would wonder where these rumors came from." "Some scientists question the sources of data from his earlier experiments since they weren't able to replicate the experiments without doing some illegal practices to accomplish the same results," replied Sally. Heero grunted. "I'd see why people wouldn't like him. If any bit of those rumors were true." Une cleared her throat. "Unless it is proven that he used involuntary human subjects, we can't ignore his request for protection. We also need to investigate these threats to Dr. Linner. This is a priority one case, so I wanted to pick the best people for the job." Trowa quickly skimmed through the documentation. "I can watch him." "Thank you Trowa. I appreciate you volunteering." "Hilde and I aren't working on anything major. We can investigate PAGE," replied Duo. Une had a slight smirk. "Of course Duo." She quickly made note on her copy of the file. "Now for the next item on the agenda."  
  
**********  
  
Nichola tugged on the uniform she had been given. It was comfortable, but still a little snug as it fit her quite too perfectly. "So, this is my uniform?" She continued staring at the mirror. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Her thoughts rushed and she was still wondering. "Nichola. or Miranda? Just who am I anyway?" Nichola frowned miserably. "Am I either one of those two women?" Nichola shook her head as she sighed again. She straightened the uniform again. With a quick stride, Nichola reached the door and turned the knob. She came out of the locker room and soon saw Kelly waiting for her. "Just as we left it, 'Miranda'," Kelly smiled. "I can't believe that I'm a Preventer," Miranda shook her head. "That's right Agent Fielding." Kelly cleared her throat, now that we're back at Headquarters I can stop calling you 'Miranda'." There was a slightly smirky look on Kelly's face that "Miranda" failed to notice. "I'd been dying to know for months what it really is." "Your real name is Nichola Fielding and you have been with us since the Preventers began a few months ago. In fact, that's been 2 years now." "Miranda" or Nichola Fielding, as she discovered her name was, concluded that Kelly couldn't have been lying since she had read up on history in the three months she spend recuperating at the hospital. It was June AC 198, and she recalled that the Preventers were formed in April* of AC 196. So far the story checked. Nichola had this instinct not to trust people. She trusted the medical staff because they were caring for her. Outsiders were harder to trust. "Are you my supervising officer?" Kelly nodded. "I'm in charge of your department. I'm your connection to Lady Une." "Was I on a mission when I lost my memory?" Kelly nodded. "Yes. Your mission was to gather information on Dr. Linner. We have reason to believe that Dr. Linner has been performing unethical experimentation on human beings." Nichola gasped. "How horrible." Kelly darkened. "Very horrible indeed. We have information suggesting the possibility that it's true, but we need more concrete evidence. That is where you came in." "How did I end up in that accident that wiped out my memories?" Kelly took a deep breath. "Well, you were on a reconnaissance mission at one his labs. You were caught and there was an explosion." Nichola nodded as she could figure out what happened afterwards. "Did I find anything there?" "You found evidence of experimentation." Kelly then frowned, "Of course the explosion destroyed all evidence. However, we have a theory that you can still find proof." "By spying on Linner himself?" "Right. Your new mission is that you will disguise yourself as a lab assistant. Your employee credentials will allow you access to all sorts of information that we need to prove his crimes." Nichola nodded. "But I've heard that he has other Preventers protecting him. Why are we helping him?" Kelly paced a little before answering. "Simply this. Since we have no evidence of his guilt, we can't just ignore his request for protection. In fact." Kelly looked around before continuing. "In fact. these are orders that came from higher up in the government. Most of the other Preventers aren't even aware of this. That's why no one you ask will know a single thing about this mission." "So it's just you and me?" "Exactly Nic." "When do I begin?" "Whenever you're up to it." "I'm ready." "Good. I'll leave you with this data you'll need to know. I'll have some fake documents to let you into his lab." Nichola nodded as she sat at a desk that Kelly said belonged to her. Kelly walked away from Nichola. "Perfect. I have her in the palm of my hands. Once I get her on the inside, she'll send me all sorts of information to bring him down." Kelly walked down a hallway off to her office.  
  
AC 187 Cass had long blond hair that was reddish in the light. She stretched her arms as she walked around in the school yard. The birds did a spring song and Cass never felt better in her young life. They had been living in New Hyde for nearly two months. She had high hopes she could keep friends this time. But she still felt bad that she couldn't share her secret. Maria warned Cass never to tell anyone about her powers. Never tell anyone that she could sense things. Never tell anyone that she could teleport herself. Cass felt lonely whenever the subject came up of why she and her mom moved around so much. Cass walked to the field in the school yard. The kids could play sports and have gym class here on the warm days. She could feel the sun at her back and the wind blowing through the tall, green grass. The air had a sweetness that made her feel strange. It made her sick. The sweet smell made her ill, not happy like she'd thought. Her heart began pounding in her chest. Her sixth sense about things were telling her something was very wrong about the smell. Her eyes began filling with tears as she struggled to open her mouth. She wanted to scream, but her throat was quiet and dry. The sky was quickly changing. It was no longer the happy fair weather, but it grew dark and stormy. Cass was growing more frightened. "What's going on?" She could hear inside her head. It was her own voice, the only comforting thing she could feel. "I don't want to be here anymore." She began crying. Her eyes was imploring for the darkness to stop. The wind picked up and howled in response to the child's pathetic pleas. Lightening struck through the sky and Cass began to run. Her feet pounded the ground as she furiously raced to get away from the story. All she could hear was the thunder, her gasping breaths, and the continuous pounding in her chest. Her heart was fighting for freedom. It didn't want to be in her chest anymore. Cass ignored those things. "Something is out there. I have to get away!" She tried racing faster. Until she saw a dark figure approach and then she shrieked.  
  
**********  
  
Maria sat by Cass's side. She had screamed during the night. Maria frowned. "I don't know what to do." Maria gently stroked her daughter's hair. This was the third night in a row that Cass had a horrible dream. The first dream had Cass playing in her room, when suddenly a beautiful woman calls her to the mirror. When Cass approached it, the mirror woman pulled her in. The second dream she was in a space station, and suddenly she found herself running from a huge fireball rushing through the hallway. Maria frowned. They were more than just nightmares or the overactive imagination of her daughter. She knew in her heart that they were visions. They were visions of something horrible in the future, but she wasn't sure what they could really mean. Cass sat up. "Mommy?" "Yes Cass?" Maria reached and touched her daughter's hand. "I saw a girl, who looked a little like me Mommy." "What?" Maria frowned as she had an odd feeling about this dream. "A girl that look just like you?" Cass nodded. "Uh huh. She just stared at me with horrible eyes and her head was bleeding." Maria comforted her daughter as best as she could. It was clear to her that this was only the beginning.  
  
*-I'm making up this date. I have no clue when they really formed, but play along. ^_^  
  
Next time: So now you know what becomes of Midii, who Kelly Gallagher really is, and how Dr. Linner gets into the lives of our favorite GW characters. Next chapter: A little at home time with the Peacecraft family; and some more about the pairings that I mentioned were in this story. I apologize to the 1xR fans that I didn't put them in. The chapter was getting ungodly long. Next time in Phase 03- Set Into Motion.  
  
AN: I promise that Phase 03 and 04 will be longer chapters. 


	3. phase 03

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing, or the characters from Gundam Wing. I do own the minor characters and non-GW people.  
  
Warnings: Some violence, some cursing, and possible gore, but not sure at this point. Pairings: Definitely non-yaoi, 100%! 1xR, 2xH, 3xMU (?), 4xD, 5xS, 6x9 Surprises: Definitely going to have some. Not telling you what they are. ^_~ Genre/Categories: Sci-fi (most definitely), drama, some amount of action, and occasional humor.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 03-Mars Bound By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Zechs sighed as he finally took a seat in their living room. It had been a long day and he was glad to be home. Grace was the nanny that he and Noin had hired to take care of Annie when they were both at work. "Mr. Peacecraft, sir." "No messages for us at home?" "None. Annie was fine, if that is what you're wondering." Zechs smiled. She'd only been around for three weeks, but she already knew the routine of the Peacecraft household. Zechs was sent away on missions to Mars at any time, so he often had a packed suitcase ready for him to travel at moment's notice. He was very frustrated by the forced separation from his family. He was especially anxious about his daughter, Anastasia. It had bothered him that he wasn't at the hospital to see Annie's birth. He had fears of being gone from her life. Noin would always try to reassure him that he was just being paranoid, but very little could convince him. Noin was always worried about her husband. Annie was going to be fine, and she was sure of this. Her tight schedules also made it hard for her to be with her own baby. Annie looked a lot like Noin, down to the dark hair. However, there was something about her eyes that reminded Noin of Zechs. There was a certain aura that reflected in her eyes. Noin noticed this in Zechs and even Relena. She called it the Peacecraft eyes. They were very beautiful to look at. When Annie's gaze met yours, she drew you into them. Perhaps that was what Zechs loved about the baby most. He was pulled into her eyes. Eyes that were filled with real love. Grace smiled softly at the baby she held in her arms. She handed Annie to her father. "Dinner is on the stove." Zechs looked worried. "You didn't have to." "Oh I know, but I thought it would help since you and Mrs. Peacecraft have been working late this week." Zechs smiled slightly at her. "Thanks. Noin and I appreciate this a lot." Grace nodded and left. Zechs held his daughter in his arms. "So Princess, how was your day?" Annie just looked at him. He didn't care if she had an answer or not. He just wanted to have her right there with him. Noin soon walked in. "I saw Grace. She said dinner was on the stove?" Zechs nodded as he played with Annie. Noin smiled. "It's funny. Three years ago, I'd never believe that I would ever see you like this." "Like what?" Zechs glanced up. "Playing with her. You're at peace with things aren't you." Zechs turned back to Annie. "They're right when they say that everything changes when you have kids. The world is a much different place than you thought it was." Noin smiled back, "Well I'm glad something keeps you grounded Zechs." Even though he was legally Milliardo Peacecraft and his young family took on that name, Noin called him Zechs out of habit. He fondly called her "his Noin" in return. "What do you mean?" he furrowed his brow. "Sometimes I wonder what your motivation to stay sometimes. There are times that I think you wish you could be free and away from things." Zechs frowned. "You don't think I love you." "It's not that." "Then what?" "You know that I love you and that if I could be apart from you for years between the Academy days and the war, that I could wait again. Annie will bring you back faster." Zechs was still frowning. "That still sounds wrong." "I'm not jealous of my baby. I'm not jealous of anyone. You're just afraid that if you go away that she'll be the one person in your life that won't be waiting for you or missing you." Zechs grimaced. "I didn't know you felt this way." "I've known you felt this way. Don't smother Annie. She's your daughter. You can't smother her and think that it'll make her love you more. People, even when they're only babies, are better than that." Zechs sighed a little. "You're right." Noin sighed too. "I didn't want to sound like I'm angry. I wanted you to realized that you can't torture yourself just because you can't be around 24-7." Zechs stood up. "Let's eat." Zechs had a slight smile, "I can't argue with my wife on an empty stomach." He took Annie and Noin followed behind.  
  
**********  
  
Dorothy arched an eyebrow. She was reading through piles of papers that were on her desk. She sighed as she tried to concentrate on contracts. Finally she snapped her pencil and screamed in frustration. Just then Quatre opened the door. She shook his head in sympathy. "Papers?" Dorothy sighed and looked up from the chaos of papers all over her desk. "Why am I cursed with all this filing?" Quatre smiled at her reassuringly. "Well things get better. Why don't you have Jessica clean that up and call it a day?" Dorothy looked up at him. "The general has surrendered," she gave him a little smile. She got up from the leather executive seat and walked towards his waiting arm. Quatre opened the door. Jessica, Dorothy's assistant, knew that was the signal to clean up the office for tomorrow's grueling journey through piles of deadlines. Dorothy had been getting her family's business in order, but it was a bigger task than she realized. She had 20 legal deadlines, and two coming up this very week. She was ready to scream and simply throw the papers in a fireplace just to get away. "I'm glad you've rescued me." "It's all a part of my duty," Quatre chuckled. "Well, just the same, you've rescued me from a fate worse than death. I really wish I didn't have to do that work, but it seems that I must. I can't get away from Grandfather's old responsibilities." "Are you sure that you want to sell all that property?" Dorothy nodded, "I have to. I can't keep track of all that. Unlike your family, my grandfather insisted on overseeing everything. At least your father had the decency to have some trustworthy people to help you handle all the financial responsibilities." Quatre nodded. "I see your point." Quatre opened the lobby doors for Dorothy. "Where do you want to go?" "As much as I'd like to say the fanciest place in town, I'd rather just go home." "All right then." Quatre led her to his convertible. He opened the door for her before entering the other side and drove towards her small penthouse apartment. "So, how have you been since I last saw you?" Quatre laughed because he had seen her just last night. "Well I got a phone call from a mutual friend." "Oh? Which one?" "Nova." "Nova? I wished she'd call me. Gives me an excuse not to deal with those stupid papers." Quatre continued. "She's having a get together at her house next weekend. She thought it would save time if I helped invite everyone." By everyone, he meant all the gundam pilots and company. "I'd be glad to see her house again. It's a lovely place out in the country. She has enough rooms in that house to start a bed and breakfast. I haven't been there in at least three years." "I'll tell her we'll go." "I've been thinking Quatre." "Yes?" he made a turn towards her street. "Did you ever wonder what it would be like if we moved in together?" Quatre was silent for a moment. "You want to?" Dorothy cleared her throat. "I thought it would be a nice little change of things for the two of us. After all, we've been together for almost a year, and it's time we should go to the next step." "Well Dorothy, I never thought about things that way." Dorothy pouted, "You never considered living with me?" Quatre tried to save himself. "I have had the thought but I just never considered it with any real plan in mind." Dorothy wasn't quite happy. "You never thought about us?" Quatre sighed. "Of course I have. I'm just trying to make sure that not we're getting ahead of ourselves. We can't take moving in together so lightly. We're hardly used to living together. Are you sure we wouldn't annoy each other?" Dorothy frowned. "If we get married, we're going to have to get used to things." Quatre reddened. "Married?" "Are you saying you wouldn't marry me?" Dorothy glared at her boyfriend. Quatre reddened. "That's not what I meant!" "Well what did you mean, Mr. Winner?" Quatre knew he was in hot water when she called him 'Mr. Winner.' "Dorothy just hear me out. I don't want this relationship to go faster than it should. We have something nice going on. I wouldn't want to ruin things by doing something when it might not be the right time to do it. That's why marriage and such are things in the future. We can't act like it's happening now." Dorothy reached her hand to his arm. "I didn't want to pressure you. I just wanted to know where you see us right now." "Well I do love you. If that isn't enough, then I don't think anything else I do will be able to convince you." Dorothy nodded. "You're right Quatre. I thank you for being honest." Quatre stopped the car in front of her building. "Do you still want me to come up?" Dorothy smirked. "Of course. I never said you could leave." Quatre smiled. "I'll be up in a couple of minutes." Dorothy watched him drive his car to the garage near the building. Dorothy smiled to herself, "Maybe I'll show him that teddy I bought the other day, after all."  
  
**********  
  
Sally sat at her desk reading various files piled high on her desk. Wufei knocked on the door. She glanced up for a moment before returning to her work. "Doing some light reading I see," Wufei smirked. Sally ignored him as she flipped a page. "I brought your dinner." "Finally something worth stopping for," she teased as she put the file down." Wufei stared at her as he put the takeout on what little empty space was on her desk. "What's all this about?" Sally began moving a pile onto the floor next to her chair to allow a little more space. "There's a big medical conference I've been invited to. There are a lot topics being discussed. I'd just like to be up to date." Wufei stared at the piles. "How in the world will you get this done?" "I'm done with most of these. If I didn't have anything else pressing, I'd just read a few of these files." "What's the location of this conference?" "Colony H-194. It'll be five days, so I'm taking a week off." Wufei frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Why would I tell you?" Wufei frowned as he began eating his rice. "We're more than partners at work now. I'd like to know where my girlfriend is going." Sally stared at him. "I suppose you're right. I'll apologize-this time." Wufei nodded his acceptance. "I hope that you have an excellent trip." Sally nodded as she ate some string beans and beef.  
  
**********  
  
Hilde's eyes were dropping as she stared at the computer screen. She had been at the machine for two hours and her job was nowhere near completion. She sighed as she cracked her arms and hands. "I still don't get it." Duo approached with a slice of pepperoni pizza. He handed Hilde the paper plate. He had a plate for himself. They were both too tired, and busy to wash dishes that night. "Can't figure it out?" Hilde shook her head. "PAGE is very clever in covering their tracks. I've been trying to hack their website, but with very little success. They have a major security system protecting them. I just can't figure out what to do about this." Duo thought for a moment. "Say. didn't Pleiades release a new firewall program three months ago?" Hilde nodded. "Maybe Pleiades software is being used to protect their site?" Hilde sighed. "Damn it!" Duo apologized. "No, not you. I'm mad at them. We're going to need to talk to Nova about the program. If I get a sample of the program, I could probably find some weaknesses in the software." "I dunno Hilde. Knowing her, the program is probably close to impossible to crack open." "There's always a chance to crack things open if you can spot the weakness. I know I can knock down the wall."  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Boss!" "What is it?" "Someone's been trying to hack into the system. The bugger is pretty good, but not good enough for that new firewall you got for us." "Hm. someone may be on to us. I want you to keep me informed of anything." "Sure thing, Cass."  
  
Next time: More entanglements ahead! Our heroes begin getting some clues, but can they fit the puzzle together in time? Find out next time in Phase 04-The Image. 


	4. phase 04

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters from Gundam Wing. I do own the minor characters and non-GW people.  
  
Warnings: You should know by now. Pairings: *see Warnings* Surprises: Definitely going to have some. Not telling you what they are. ^_~ Genre/Categories: If you can't figure this out by now.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 04-The Image By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Nichola stared long and hard at the face in her mirror. She wasn't sure what to make of herself. Her hair was a soft, golden blond. Her tresses had a slight, wavy bounce. Her eyes had a glimmer of unique personality in them and she wondered who she really was. Nichola stared deeply into her eyes in the mirror. There was still a flicker of life in those eyes, but a sad emptiness still lingered there. Nichola couldn't see what she wanted most to see. "Just who am I really?" Her head perked up as she heard a knock. "Nichola?" Nichola immediately stared at the door. "Come in." Kelly entered the room. "You all right?" she asked with some concern on her face. Nichola sighed. "Just wasn't sure of something." "Wasn't sure?" Wasn't sure of what?" Nichola shook her head. It's nothing. Nichola decided not to continue her train of thought. "You wanted to see me?" Kelly knew when to drop something. "I'm going to give you a final briefing on your mission. Assuming you're ready for this. I'll understand if you're not up to it yet." Nichola gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm all right. I swear I am. I think I'd like to get to work. It might clear my head up a little." Kelly nodded. "I'll have to trust you to take it easy and don't push too hard." Kelly handed Nichola another file, but it was thin and would be easy to perusal. "You report to the lab on Tuesday at 9am." Nichola reviewed the newest material as Kelly continued the briefing.  
  
*****  
  
Hilde smiled happily on the massage table. It was Thursday afternoon and Duo insisted that she should go out with "the girls" for a few hours and away from "the damn computer." Hilde had been wondering whether or not work had made her change. Duo assured her enthusiastically that she was beautiful, playful, and frazzled by stress. Hilde arched her eyebrow at his sarcasm and reluctantly admitted that she was very tired of playing cat and mouse with PAGE. Duo couldn't agree more. So with some nudging and several phone calls to Catherine and Relena, Hilde found herself relaxing. And away from the computer. Relena glanced over at Hilde. Hilde turned to Catherine. Hilde had decided that she need to take her mind off of PAGE for a few hours. She had seemingly picked her brain clean trying to find some type of weakness in the system to no avail. Duo saw her cheerful nature getting stifled by her frustration. She took his suggestion to relax and clear her mind before continuing her hacking. Relena was also being bombarded with various trade proposals. Heero was concerned for her health and also suggested that she take time off to relax. Catherine Bloom heard about her friends' needs and suggested a day of pampering. When not on the road performing under the big top, she regularly went to a health spa to rejuvenate herself for another season of performing. Hilde sighed as her masseuse rubbed her wearied back. Hours at a computer chair could really stress the muscles. Also her kick boxing workout tired her out as well. It was the first serious workout in weeks and her body was readjusting to the exertion. "I'm glad I came here," Hilde said with a smile. Catherine sat up after her massage was done. "It feels greats to get all your kinks out and get pampered." Relena had her eyes closed as her masseuse rubbed her temples and the back of her head. "This makes you feel like a queen." Hilde smirked as she glanced at Relena. "I'm sure you'd know about that, Relena." A round of laughter erupted. Hilde's eyes sparkled with amusement and joy. Relena opened her eyes as she asked, "Are you excited about getting married, Hilde?" Hilde changed her position as she gave her answer. "Yes. Duo and I found the perfect place. I wanted to wait longer because it's better in the spring weather." Catherine nodded her head. "The botanical gardens are beautiful. You'll have the wedding of the year!" Hilde smiled as she sighed happily. She continued the conversation with, "I'm glad I have friends like you. Duo's great, but I need some girlfriends to help me sometimes." "Is something wrong?" Catherine moved closer to Hilde. Hilde ran her hand through her short locks. "It's not with Duo. It has to do with PAGE. I still can't do it. I haven't been able to crack their wall." Relena gently touched the German girl's shoulder. "You'll figure it out. You're a smart girl, and you'll find a way." Hilde sighed, "I sure hope so."  
  
*****  
  
Five days later.  
  
Une frowned as she stared out the windows of her office. She gazed intently at the buildings filled with everyday people working. They were all struggling to live their lives to the best of their ability. Une knew every little victory would make the world better. It was this belief that shehad always lived. Even before she worked under Treize, she was living her life under that principle. Knowing him had strengthened her purpose. Une was understandably displeased with the file she had finished reading on her desk. It was a file from a state psychiatric hospital for a patient named Marguerite Svatva. Une had thanked Dorothy for her assistance. Dorothy was instrumental in the situation with PAGE and Dr. Linner. She had valuable information that the late Duke Dermail had tabulated over the years prior to his death. Unfortunately, Dorothy never knew what specific information her grandfather had been privy to. She knew very general things. As a leading member of Romefeller, he had gathered all sorts of personal data about the members as "insurance." The information included various requests made by a Count Jannes. He had been interested in the work of Dr. Linner since he published his "Theorem on Newtype Factors." There appeared to be many financial transactions and other movements of the Count's funds. After exhaustive research, Une found herself calling Sector FK-231 State Psychiatric hospital. Une made use of her position title and found what she was looking for. It wasn't quite what she had expected. She immediately had files transferred to her office. She called a staff meeting with everyone present. The information was rather shocking and would change how this case would be handled. It was an hour later that the meeting began. "So, what's the big news boss?" asked Duo. She quickly handed out copies of the file for everyone. "This girl is named Marguerite Svatva. She's a Russian national that was sent to Sector FK-231 nearly 10 years ago. She was under psychiatric observation before being committed permanently in the same hospital." Everyone skimmed the first few pages as Une summarized the information. They followed along as she spoke. "She was diagnosed with severe paranoia and hallucinations. She was separated from her parents. The parents disappeared." "Disappeared?" Duo arched an eyebrow. Quatre frowned, "How do two people simply disappear? Without a trace?" Une nodded her head. "They were listed as missing persons a few months after their daughter was committed." "So how does this poor girl fit into PAGE and Linner?" asked Noin. Une cleared her throat. "During the period when UESA existed, military officials were in charge of various UESA-run institutions, including the psychiatric hospitals." Sally continued, "So you're saying that maybe the warden of this hospital admitted a girl that might not have been mentally disturbed?" Une nodded. "That's what my research has suggested. Count Jannes was the head of FK-231. His masters degree in psychology was just a formality to get him the position. I have found out some other pieces of information that are rather shocking." "Oh boy." Duo gulped. Une ignored Duo's reaction. "Records showed that after she was committed, he had special quarters set up for her. There were many unusual specifications for her that were made." Heero flipped through the said records and he read them aloud, "high- energy force fields. specialized collars?" "What the hell?" Duo replied with amazement. "That's what I'd like to know as well. What sort of abomination was this count doing to someone weaker than him?" glared Wufei. "That just the thing. There aren't any official records of it. Which is why I need some help to look into this further. Zechs, Noin, and Quatre are the only three not already preoccupied with this case." Quatre nodded. "I think I'll take this one. My business affairs can be taken care of without me." Une thought for a moment. "Actually, I'd rather have Noin and Zechs on that one." "Ma'am?" Quatre was puzzled. "I'd like you to talk to Marguerite. With the end of the war, Marguerite was deemed mentally sound and released. She was last seen in Paris."  
  
*****  
  
Paris, two days later.  
  
Quatre quietly and casually observed the artwork in the Lourvre. The exhibits displayed rare works of art that dated back nearly 4 millennium in the past. From Egyptian artifacts, to pieces from just shortly before UESA's formation. During and after UESA's existence was considered modern art, and not prominently displayed there. Quatre had heard that Marguerite often came to the museum at that hour of the day. He soon found a painting that was rather unique. It was in the Middle Ages. A lady wearing a red-orange cloak stared at herself in a small hand mirror. He was gazing at the painting when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Like the painting?" Quatre turned around to see a dark-haired girl about his age behind him. She had a Russian accent. "Yes, I like it." "It has a lot of say. People aren't as they appear, are they Mr. Winner?" Quatre's eyes widened. "How did you know." "I knew you were coming. You're more than you appear to be." Quatre was really getting nervous. "You're Marguerite." "I hope that you find me sane." "You appear to be so." Marguerite stared into his blue eyes. "Yes. you are who I thought you are." She gently touched his face. "You're one of us too. Uh!" she gasped and he caught her as she fell towards him. "Miss Svatva?" he was frightened as she started twitching and gasping. He could see she was having an epileptic seizure. He recalled reading about her medical history. She was diagnosed with epilepsy as an infant. "So much darkness." she stuttered in his arms. "It's so dark. so angry." she gasped again as the twitching subsided. Quatre started to calm down as her episode stopped. "Can I get you some water, Miss Svatva?" Her eyes were wild still from the fit. She stared fiercely into his eyes. "Your friends will be in danger." Quatre was getting nervous again. "What. how?" Marguerite slowly stood up. "Don't hurt me." She started cowering from him. "I won't hurt you." He slowly reached a hand towards her. She touched his and she jolted slightly. She stared at him again. "You are like me. I thought so." "Like you?" he was confused again. "Yes. a Newtype. Like me."  
  
Next time: Holy Newtypes Batman! Er.. wrong show. ^_^;;; Next time. Find out what Marguerite is talking about. Some more on our other characters. I hope that you'll enjoy next part! Phase 05-Recollections 


	5. phase 05

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters from Gundam Wing. Never had and never will either. I do own the minor characters and non-GW people.  
  
You should know the warnings and stuff by now. And here's a shout-out to my beta, Midii Une. Without her. well, this story wouldn't be as good as it could be.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 05- Recollections By Sailor Celaeno  
  
"A Newtype?" Quatre stuttered. "What do you mean?" Marguerite looked intently at him. "Don't you feel your power? You're like me. You're different from Duo and the others. You have powers like I do. Don't you see? You can feel the pain and the suffering of others. Your heart is beautiful because it can feel and bring compassion to others that need it most." Quatre had never thought that his empathy for other people was a sign of his power. He always thought that it was simply a part of his personality. Could what she said be true? Could his empathy really be a form of Newtype power? "How can you be so sure that it's a power, like yours?" Marguerite was pacing a few moments as he spoke. "How could they be anything else? How could you sense when your friends were in danger? How could you feel Heero's pain, when he was injured." Quatre thought for a moment. "If I'm a Newtype, then where did we come from? More importantly, why were you sent to the hospital?" Marguerite said quietly, "Because of my powers."  
  
*****  
  
Relena was giving a speech at Colony J19482 on the new trade treaty that the colony and ESUN had agreed to. Reporters were asking many questions and taking several pictures. Heero was at his usual spot near her. "Miss Dorlian! Miss Dorlian! What is your opinion on genetic research?" shouted a reporter. Soon everyone looked eagerly for her answer. Relena cleared her throat. "I believe that any form of technology should be used with responsibility to minimize any negative consequences that may result. Genetic manipulation isn't something that is clearly moral OR immoral. Rather it is a process. Any and all discoveries made should be responsibly used and not to gain power over or harm others or in anyway exploit anyone or anything."  
  
*****  
  
"So Miss Relena Dorlian. you're of that opinion are you? Where were you when I needed you? Well I'm going to make sure that they use their technology properly in the future." Kelly whispered to herself as she watched the press conference.  
  
*****  
  
AC 187  
  
Maria had only wanted something better for her daughter. This was the last move she hoped. Back home to Earth. She had changed their names again. She was now Marlena Thomas. Cass was Cassidy Thomas, just so it wouldn't be too drastic a change for her daughter. "Cass! Lunch is ready!" Cassandra ran into the kitchen. She took her place at the table and saw that they were having macaroni and cheese. She had her hair tied in pigtails. She had the feeling that her mother wasn't happy about something and she knew it. "What's the matter Mama?" "Remember that night you had a nightmare. You thought it was the bogeyman in the closet trying to get you. Remember that baby?" Cass nodded. "Yes. You said that the bogeyman was in my mind and that he would go when I stopped believing in him." Maria looked at her daughter. "I was wrong Cassie-baby. There is a bogeyman. He doesn't live in closets, or under your bed. But he's always watching us. He is waiting for us." Cass should have felt frightened at the cryptic words, but a deep strong voice within herself told her that her mother was right. There was a bogeyman looking for them. Waiting for the chance to catch her. "It's because of my powers, right?" Maria hated seeing her daughter so young and knowing so much about the truth. "I'm afraid so Cass. That's why we run baby. We can't stay or else he'll catch us one day. He'll catch us and then you'll be taken away from me." Cass couldn't bear the idea of being parted from her mother. Mother was life for Cass it would lead to all sorts of chaos for her. Cass hated her powers. She was very young when she could teleport. Then she began hearing voices. They whispered all sorts of things to her and showed her things. The most common thing she would see was a sad young girl being picked on. She was lonely and sad like her too. The girl had a feeling that was evening stronger than her own bouts of melancholy. This girl felt hate. A burning hate that was welling up deep inside. Cass was frightened of this girl, but soon the hateful feelings were no longer so frightening. Cass finally got the courage to ask her mother. "Who is Hikari?" Maria froze for a minute. "Hikari." she dropped the spoons she was drying. The spoons clattered in the silent room. Maria was still dazed for a minute before she bent down to pick them up. Cass frowned. She knew the girl's name from one very memorable vision. In the vision, the girl said, "I'm Hikari, will you play with me?" As Hikari reached out her hand, the vision ended. Maria turned around and faced her daughter. "Hikari is no one. Just a figment of your imagination." "Like the bogeyman?" Maria became silent again.  
  
*****  
  
Cass had to hurry to class that morning. Miss Swiss was having a surprise for class that day and she couldn't be late. As she turned the bend, she slowed down as she heard a voice. "So Maria came back to Earth, did she?" "Seems like it. Desperate move." Cass gasped. "It's the bogeymen." She turned to race the other direction, when two men approached her. "It's the girl!" They walked faster towards her. With a sharp turn she raced towards her school. Her heart was beating faster as her feet pounded on the concrete pavement. "Please, someone help me!" she could only scream in her head. Almost instantaneously, she felt a great surge of energy. With a flash she vanished from the street.  
  
*****  
  
When the energy faded, Cass found herself at the front steps of her house, where she had just left 10 minutes earlier. She ran into the house screaming for her mother. She started a hasty narrative. Maria grabbed her emergency purse with every document they would need. Before another 10 minutes passed, Maria clutched her daughter tightly. "Teleport!" "What?!" Cass was very confused and frightened after seeing the actual men that she and Maria had always been running from. "Do it! You know how to. I know you do baby. We must hurry, or they'll find you. Just do it!" Cass shook with her mother's emphatic shouting. She felt the energy again. It was strong and warm and before she knew it, she was not in their house anymore. "I did it." Maria didn't answer. She merely looked around them and saw they were all alone. It was a parking lot at the local mall. Maria was desperate. She realized that Cass was only 8 and hadn't been able to focus her teleportation to specific places, with the exception of their house. Maria had to make do with what she could. She soon spied a red jeep nearby. Maria knew what she had to do. In two minutes, Maria had picked the door lock, and hotwired the car. Maria and Cass would drive as far as the car could carry them.  
  
*****  
  
Maria tugged on her daughter to pull her along faster. "Hurry! Hurry!" "I. I can't Mama." Cass panted as the two Taylors were running through the alley. Maria couldn't believe the awful luck. The car ran out of gas and they resorted to running on foot. "You have to baby. We don't have a choice." As they scurried through the street maze, a warehouse loomed nearby and they quickly ran inside. Both tried to keep quiet as they could hear their pursuers not too far behind. "Just where are they?" growled one man. "I thought they ran in there," replied the other man. "An oil refinery? Damn. look you watch your gun. We don't need to have an explosion on our hands." They cautiously entered the factory. "All right Maria! We know you're in here, so come out with the girl and hand her over." They spread out to search more carefully. "The girl stopped being your kid the day she was born. She's UESA property." "Aha!" shouted the second man as he aimed the gun at Maria. She pulled Cass and they ran. The man began firing. "Jackass! I told you not to shoot in here!" They raced all over the refinery narrowly dodging the men. Cass pulled out the gun that Andie had given to her. She knew it was risky, but there was no alternative. She got cover and fired her gun. She managed to hit one before she was fired on again. During the weapons exchange, a bullet caused a spark near a vat of oil. The smoke soon filled the air. "Cass! Get out! Now!" shouted Maria. The men had already turned around and ran out. "I won't leave without you!" "Go now! If you don't then." Maria aimed her gun at Cass. "I'll kill you." "What?!!" "You heard me! I'd rather kill you than have you be captured. You're too valuable to Linner and his benefactor. But you're worthless when you're dead." "AH!" shrieked Cass as she saw her mother cock the gun. A strange sensation overwhelmed her again. When she was conscious of what was happening again, she was outside and could see the refinery bursting into flames. The building burned and cracked with loud pangs of noise and heat. Cass couldn't feel her mother's energy like she use to. But she felt another energy. She felt Hikari. She could feel Hikari's hate. That hate was the most comforting feeling that she could have right then and there.  
  
*****  
  
AC 198-Paris  
  
"Your powers. What are they exactly?" "When I touch people or things, sometimes I get visions." Marguerite gestured for Quatre to follow her for a walk around the nearly empty museum. I was very young when the visions began to happen. Back in the village I came from, I could predict everything from." her eyes began to twinkle mirthfully. ". the best time to harvest. to death." She was quiet for a few moments before she continued. "Soon word went around that I was a real psychic. That I was a fortune-teller. The next thing I know, I began having very dark visions." "Dark visions?" Quatre shuddered at their implication. "I had a great feeling of dread for myself. I would have visions of other children that were different, like I was. When I saw these other children, I knew I never had to worry about being the only one who was different. But there was one girl that frightened me." Quatre frowned. "A girl?" "Yes. She had dark hair, and her eyes were feral. She would always be unhappy. She could sense me, like I could sense her." "How did you know?" "She stared straight at me one time. She knew I was there. But her hate was so strong." Quatre was saddened. "There was a little girl filled with so much hate? How could that happen?" Marguerite shook her head. "I couldn't tell, but I knew that she was dangerous. Her power was very strong. That also frightened me that such an angry child could have so much power." Quatre's suddenly clicked. "Wait a minute." "What is it?" "When were you born?" "In AC 177." Quatre thought for a moment. "When did you start seeing that angry girl?" "I think I was eleven at the time. Why?" "I think I know who you saw." Quatre sighed. "And you were right. She's dangerous. Or was."  
  
*****  
  
Preventers Headquarters-two days later  
  
"What do you have to report?" Hilde and Duo looked at each other before turning to Une. "Not much I'm afraid. Their system is difficult to crack." Hilde's frustration was written all over her face. Une nodded understandingly. Hilde and Duo were working hard trying locate PAGE's head quarters. She looked towards Wufei and Sally. "What about the security for the awards?" "I don't think it could be more secure than it is already," replied Sally. "We're still completing the background checks on everyone working on the awards ceremony," replied Wufei. Une made notes. "Trowa?" "I'm keeping a close eye on Linner. I'm still looking for more information on the good doctor." Quatre was next. "It seems that Marguerite and several children like her were being detained because they've developed powers. She made claims that I'm a Newtype like her." Duo looked incredulously at him. "How could you be one? Wouldn't they have taken you away from your family like those poor kids were?" Quatre nodded. "That's what I thought too. But I realized a few things. When she told me how it was to have those powers, I understood what she felt. That's my power, Duo. My empathy towards people is my power. But my empathy is stronger than most people. I can feel people's pain and misery. I can feel the hurt in their hearts." Heero nodded his head. He knew that Quatre was different. That Quatre seemed to know so much about things. Trowa knew it too. Everyone could see his point. "But that doesn't explain why UESA didn't try to take you Quatre." "There is a reason." "Care to share?" asked Noin. "Dr. Linner wasn't the doctor that created me." Wufei glowered. Sally frowned. "This is only conjecture, but this does suggest." "This doc is seriously messed up. He's create all these kids with powers, but why?" exclaimed Duo. Quatre shook his head. "That's just it. I don't know. Only Linner would know that answer, but I seriously doubt he'll tell you." "We may spend hours speculating, but there's no evidence for us to charge him with anything other than illegal usage of human beings for experimentation. That kind of conviction would simply strip him of his medical license and earn him only a few years in prison. Otherwise, we have can't do anything to him," replied Une. She was also frustrated because they really had no way to accuse him of the most serious crimes as of yet. "Damn. we can't touch him," growled Duo. "This guy should pay for the misery he's caused to those Newtypes he created and their families," added Hilde. "Sounds like we should just let PAGE do whatever they want with him," smirked Wufei. Une sighed. "We still have an obligation to ensure his safety in spite our feelings about his unethical practices. We can't be the ones that decide on what is justice and what isn't. We're here to make sure it is served." Everyone reluctantly agreed with Une on that point. Zechs and Noin reported on their findings. "Quite frankly, I'm smelling a heavy-handed conspiracy of an extreme degree with kids like Marguerite," began Zechs. "Hn." was Une's reply. "There were different procedures subjected on these 'delusional adolescents.' There were shock therapy and mind-controlling drugs used. Others were restrained. These children were being controlled and trained for something," was Noin's conclusion. Quatre frowned. "Linner was creating Newtypes. It's possible that if the UESA had Newtype soldiers, their control over the colonies could have been even tighter than it was." "That would have changed history. We wouldn't be sitting in this room together," added Heero. "How would these Newtypes have been used?" asked Trowa. "Well Newtypes like Marguerite had premonitions and visions. Logistically, people like her could be used for strategic planning and even as MS pilots. If a Newtype like her had been flying in a really good MS like." "A gundam?" asked Zechs, Eypon's former pilot. Quatre nodded. "Assuming Marguerite was an excellent pilot, and she had access to Tallgeese or even Epyon, she would have had the potential to defeat everyone of us. Even if we used the Zero system we'd never stand a chance." Trowa nodded. "Her power would allow her to predict her opponents even more accurately than the Zero system since she can see with absolute certainty what her opponent will do." "With that sort of possibility, we'll need to find out more about the truth," replied Une.  
  
Next time: And so our story will continue. Now that our heroes know what's at stake, how will they find out the truth? Coming up next time, Nichola and Trowa meet, Liam Debinder-Pryde will finally make an appearance in the story, and more! Phase 06-Degrees of Happiness 


	6. phase 06

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing, or the characters from Gundam Wing. The day I own GW is the day I will win an award for director of the year for animating this series. *sweat drop*  
  
Warnings: Some violence, some cursing, and possible gore, so it's a smorgasbord of who-knows what. Pairings: Definitely non-yaoi, 100%! (inside joke with the percentage) Surprises: Hopefully enough twists to make you crazy. :P Genre/Categories: Sci-fi (most definitely), drama, some amount of action, and occasional humor.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 06-Degrees of Happiness By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Quatre was waiting at the airport with Dorothy. The flight from the moon was due to arrive in a few minutes. Quatre was nervous, and Dorothy had a small bag with some gifts to make their guest feel welcome. "I hope it won't be late." Dorothy smiled. She found it endearing that Quatre was so worried about Liam. "Just like a dad." she mused inwardly. Quatre naturally had no experience being a mentor, much less a guardian to a child young enough to be his baby brother. But he owed a great deal to Esmeralda and it would be unthinkable and not do everything in his power to fulfill her last request. Just as he about to express his worry again, he saw him. The boy was just as Esmeralda had described. The boy had such lovely eyes, eyes that emanated the kindness and truth that Esmeralda's had when she was young and happy. He had reddish hair, no doubt inherited from his father, Andrew Pryde. Andrew Pryde was a womanizing playboy who broke hearts everywhere. The Pryde family would never consent to sending Liam more money than was legally required by the courts. Eddie was married with two children of his own. They would inherit the Pryde family fortune, while Liam would be the unacknowledged son. Quatre had his suspicions Eddie had more children like Liam, but it was certainly a fact that Liam deserved a better father than Andrew. Liam was with a nanny that Esmeralda's cousin, Delilah Winthrop had hired. Mrs. Baines was very qualified, and Quatre had no objection to having her stay with Liam. The young five-year-old was wearing an amazingly neat set of clothes. It was as though Liam was dressed like a young version of Quatre. He wore a buttoned down shirt, and a pair of khaki dress slacks. Dorothy had an amused smile on her face. She giggled inwardly with mirth at such an adorable sight. It was as though Mrs. Baines had dressed the young boy to emulate Quatre. Liam held onto Mrs. Baines' hand as he was accustomed to. He stared at his young guardian, and the lady next to him. "Hello, Mr. Winner," Mrs. Baines shook hands with her new employer. "It's wonderful to see that you and Liam arrived safely," replied Quatre. "Hello sir," Liam quietly said. Quatre squatted down to Liam's eye-level. "You can call me Quatre." "Okay, Quatre sir." Quatre, Mrs. Baines, and even Dorothy started to laugh. Liam stared at the taller people uncertain of what to do. Dorothy walked over and politely bent towards Liam. "Do you like lollipops?" "Uh-huuuuh." Liam said quietly. Dorothy smiled, "What kind do you like?" "Cherry, Miss." Dorothy smiled, "Well, it just happens that I have a cherry lollipop." She pulled a bright, red lollipop from her bag and handed it to Liam. The young boy's eyes sparkled. The beautiful, red candy was very wonderful for the orphan. He unwrapped the treat and soon enjoyed the cherry flavor. Mrs. Baines let go of Liam's hand and Quatre lifted the boy into his arms. Liam was eye level with Quatre. Liam looked hard at his guardian for some moments, as if deciding what impact this stranger had on his future. Quatre felt almost breathless anticipating the child's judgment and a happy warmth such as he had never felt lightened his heart as Liam smiled at him suddenly and both of them felt the special bond between them because of Esmeralda. He was satisfied with the man. Quatre took the boy and place him in the back seat. Mrs. Baines followed with two carry-on bags. Quatre and Dorothy helped put a few more into the car before drove towards Quatre's apartment. Liam was soon relaxed in his seat. He stared at the buildings and quietly thought how nice it was to be on Earth. When Auntie Debbie took him to the planetarium, she'd always take him to the giant Earth model that he loved so much. The young boy had been sent to the Moon with Auntie Debbie since he was an infant. He was fascinated with his home world. It was large with blue and green. The top and the bottom was covered with white. Liam had never seen so much ice before. The idea of so much ice being there was amazing. He wanted to be on that blue-green ball and really see that planet. He didn't pay much attention to the conversation the grown-ups were having. He was pleased with what he saw on this planet. He was also very pleased with the wonderful lollipop slowly melting in his mouth. Finally being back on Earth and sucking on his delicious lollipop, Liam felt that all was right in his small world.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa walked around the hallways of the lab. He had men posted all over the building making sure everything was in order. With the occasional threat that popped up, there was nothing that suggested anything credible with the occasional threats that popped up from time to time there was certainly nothing suspicious about his covert operation. With his people keeping an eye on things elsewhere Trowa had the leisure to study Dr. Linner's habits and routine. There was one distraction however, but he told himself that she merited study as much as her mentor did. At times he even found himself paying more attention to the intriguing young woman working in the laboratory than he did to the "good doctor" himself. Her name was Mira Narkoff. She was a medical student from L3 who had the honor of working with accredited doctors. Trowa frowned. He heard the research done in regard to Linner. If everything was as true it appeared to be, then Linner was an immoral monster exploiting innocent people and their children to his own gain. Not to mention it made splinter groups within the former UESA just as monstrous. Trowa almost wanted to keep the girl away from Linner. He didn't want another Linner in the future. Mira was taking notes at her microscope like she usually did. She was checking her bacteria cultures. She had red hair and it was in long braid like Duo's. When she wasn't working, she untied her hair and the room was filled a floral scent. Trowa knew that there wasn't much reason to note that, but he couldn't help knowing her routine by heart as he did with Linner. There was something strange about her that he couldn't quite figure out. He had the strangest feeling that he knew her somehow. Mira looked up and turned around. Her eyes were boring straight into his as he stared at her. "Is something the matter Preventer Barton?" Hesitating barely a second in indecision, Trowa walked into the lab. "You just remind me of someone." A wry smile appeared on her face. "Guys tell me that more times than I can tell you." Trowa shook his head and was about to leave. "Sorry to bother you." "No. wait," she got up to stop him. "Hm?" he replied, noticing a strange urgency in the girl's voice although he could tell she was trying to conceal it. "Who is it that I seem remind you of?" Trowa kept his face expressionless as he observed her. "It was this girl I knew when I was 10." "Oh?" she returned with a tone of curiosity. "Her name was Midii." Mira had a strange feeling about that name. However she couldn't show Barton that she was bothered by that mysterious name. She had something important to do. "Weird name. Old girlfriend, I suppose?" It was Trowa's turn to smile wryly back at her. "We had a real love- hate relationship." Mira just stood there dumbfounded. She stared after Trowa. "What kind of guy is he?" She felt flustered and put away the sample. Nichola was getting more and more troubled with these weird sensations that the odd encounter with Preventer Barton were causing inside her. There was definitely something about Trowa Barton that got under her skin. She wasn't quite so sure about herself now. Could her mission get compromised because of Barton? She couldn't let that happen. Even if she was a Preventer like he was she needed self-control or else her work would be for nothing. She studied Linner and Barton. She had to know as much as she could so she could spy on the "good doctor." She had to risk it and make her move. Very soon.  
  
*****  
  
Liam inspected the room that Quatre had set aside for him. Quatre had talked to Mrs. Baines and had the room designed and decorated the way his room back on the Moon looked. Liam was very happy and was quite settled in. He walked over to the window and stared at the city before him. Quatre's penthouse was across the street from a great big park. Liam was amazed and had never seen such a huge place with so much greenery before. The Moon didn't have as much to see. Liam turned around and ran to Quatre. "Oh, can we go to the park?" Quatre turned to Mrs. Baines. "I'm afraid young Master Liam isn't accustomed to such large park."  
  
Quatre turned to Liam. "I never saw such a big park before when I was little either. How about we go after lunch?" The little boy's face fell with disappointment and Quarter smiled indulgently. "I know," the blonde man said, gently tousling the boy's soft red hair. "We could take our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with us and go over right now. There's nothing better than a picnic in the park." Liam's eager smile and the exuberant squeeze he gave his guardian's hand told Quatre that his plan was definitely kid-approved.  
  
Liam could hardly wait for the food preparation to be complete since he was getting famished now. They made their way into the park. Quatre held Liam's little hand and they walked along the paths. They saw many horse carriages trotting along. "What's this park called?"  
  
"Central Park." They walked across the busy Central Park South. Thousands of people were in the park that day because it was the most beautiful Friday afternoon of summer. Some were businesspeople in their dress shirts. They took off early to enjoy a gloriously beautiful day. Liam was wearing shorts and a tee-shirt since it was so warm. His eyes were amazed at the sights and sounds all around him. He saw kids running into the park laughing and shouting about school being over. He saw many people with sunglasses sitting everywhere. Some were soaking up some sun. Others were sitting at tables drinking their iced coffees and reading a book. As they entered, Liam could see four men playing jazz to a crowd of listeners. Everyone clapped and even gave them money for the jam session. The trees were tall and shady. A small breeze rustled through the leaves and birds sang a summer song. Squirrels scampered all over gathering food to eat. People walked their dogs and they were happy to be outside. "When did people make this park?" Quatre thought for a moment. "About 600 years ago," he finally said. "Wow! I never something so old!" Liam was amazed that such an old park could still exist. Quatre was amazed too. He stared at the trees too. These trees have survived a great deal. Even the great battles of the Eve Wars and the Barton Rebellion. It was a testament to Nature's power. People may come and go, but Nature would always find a way to survive whenever humans disappear. Quatre meandered with Liam along a path until they heard the sound of music and children laughing. "Hey Liam, you know what those sounds mean?" Liam furrowed his brow. He knew in his heart what it meant, but couldn't remember very well. "I think it's fun." Quatre nodded and they could see some adults watching children shout for joy as they rode on horses, lions, swans, and all sorts of lovely creatures on the carousel. Liam's face lit up with joy as he saw the children having so much fun. "Can I ride? Please?" Quatre squeezed the boy's hand. "Sure. When their turn is over." Liam nodded and eagerly waited for his turn. Quatre watched the spinning carousel. The laughter of the children started to have a muted sound to it as the seconds passed. Quatre had a strange feeling. "What's going on?" There was a strange sensation washing over him as a wave of energy surged through his being. The impression was very strong. As the wave of psychic energy passed, he was turning to check on Liam. However, his heart sank and grew cold. Liam was no longer at his side!  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: The preceding energy-wave episode that Quatre experienced was loosely based on John Smith from the sci-fi series "The Dead Zone." The series itself is based on the Stephen King novel of the same name. I should try reading the book someday. ^_^;;;  
  
And another shout-out to Midii. Your participation has been invaluable. In my insane fantasies, I'll animate this, you'll be a special advisor. ^_^ BWHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough*  
  
Next time: What just happened to Quatre? Where's Liam? Why is this happening? This and more on the other characters of our story in the next chapter. Phase 07-Dreamscape. 


	7. phase 07

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing, or the characters from Gundam Wing. I do own the minor characters and non-GW people.  
  
Warnings: You should know at this point what warnings I have. Pairings: Ditto on this point. Surprises: Isn't ever chapter a surprise? ^_~  
  
Final note, I'd like to thank Midii Une for being such a good beta. You really point out things that I've neglected in the first draft. That's how great you are. Of course Bryony, you seem to love this story very much, so this shout-out is also for you.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 07-Dreamscape By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Quatre's heart pounded in his chest. "Where could he have gone to?" Quatre searched frantically through the crowd for Liam until he bumped into a man with a little girl by his side. "Excuse me sir, but have you seen.?" Suddenly the man simply walked right through Quatre. His eyes grew wide with shock. Quatre stared after the man, his mouth hanging in stunned disbelief. He tried grabbing and touching things, but they all passed straight through his hands. Confusion soon consumed his mind. He glanced over at a garbage can nearby with a newspaper. Quatre happened to spy the date on the page and was beyond surprised. "AC 186!" Quatre felt very odd. "How did I go back in time?"  
  
*****  
  
Present-AC 198  
  
Lady Une thought that it would be an excellent day to be with Mariemaia. Now after 2 years together, they were as happy as could be. Mariemaia would be 9 this year and she had come a long way from the teachings of Dekim Barton. Une often told Mariemaia as much as she could about Treize. She'd regale the young girl with stories of his bravery, his sharp intellect, but most importantly his idealism. Trying to make a better world is a very beautiful thing, Une always said to her. Treize admired aesthetics, but most importantly he respected a hard struggle. Life wasn't easy, he admitted once, but it didn't matter because what matters is honor and courage. Mariemaia admired the man called Treize Khushrenada. He was more than a figure of history, he was her father. When Mariemaia became free to act like a child, she was curious about her father. After her real mother died young and she had been raised by an impersonal series of governesses hand picked her grandfather. However, when she was five Dekim made it clear that her that her father was a man of great influence, and that as his only child, she had to take her place in his legacy. Being an impressionable child, she readily believed in her father's greatness. Dekim's desire for glory became her own. She developed that taste for power and a strong sense of destiny. She was the perfect puppet leader for Dekim's plan. But that was three years ago. Mariemaia was better adapted to her new civilian life with Lady Une as her second mother. Une was very successful in this venture. Une could see Treize within this young girl by her side. She was very optimistic about life and the possibilities of the future. Une was happy to that Treize wouldn't really by dead. Treize lived inside the growing, young, red-head. Une and Mariemaia proceeded into the large park. "I'm glad you could leave work early, Mama. It's too beautiful today to stay indoors." Une smiled at her youthful exuberance. "Of course Mariemaia." Une did need some time to pull herself together. Her office was swamped with tension hanging in the air. Especially with the dirty business of Arliss Linner. Une glanced at her little Mariemaia. She couldn't imagine was sort of terrors that Mariemaia would have endured if she had been created in Linner's test tubes. It made Une shudder with disgust at the thought that terrible things had been done to the innocent children he created. They were nothing more than laboratory experiments, exploited by the Alliance in a extreme attempt to gain complete reign over the colonies. They were walking towards Mariemaia's favorite part of the park, the old carousel. During her austere life with her grandfather, she was treated like a small adult. The child had never even seen a carousel before. She had ridden this one for the first time, after she had finally healed from her gunshot wound. The music was lovely, and the toy horses sent her to a lovely place of the mind that the little girl had never experienced before. Une was happy to see that Mariemaia could know the feeling of real happiness. She knew that the girl she thought of as her own daughter had suffered from exploitation just as those they were trying to help now had. How grateful she was that Treize's daughter had been saved from a similar fate. As they neared the beloved ride, Une was more than a little surprised to see Quatre. Not only because he was accompanied by a young boy by his side, but because he didn't respond to her friendly greeting with his usual politeness. "Quatre?" She and Mariemaia approached Quatre. "Quatre?" whimpered the boy tugging at his guardian's hand to get his attention. Liam was terrified by the eerie look of detachment on Quatre's face. "Can you hear me?" Une said with some firmness. Quatre just stared into empty air without any apparent notice of what was going on around him. His face was completely blank and expressionless. Une frowned. "I better call for an ambulance."  
  
*****  
  
AC 186-Quatre's Vision  
  
Quatre was beyond confused. "How in the world can I be 12 years in the past?" It didn't matter whether he said it aloud since none of the people around him could see or hear him. He was like a ghost to these people. He needed to find out how he had traveled to the past, and a way out of it. The other question was why. Why had this happened, why here at this carousel, and why now? He had to calm down and try to think rationally. Whatever that strange energy was, it was responsible for bringing him to the past. The carousel continued to twirl merrily, the music floated on the air with the same lilting melody. The laughter of the delighted children mingled with the happy sound as it had a few moments ago when he had been here with Liam. The carousel was the key! But what was so special about this particular one? Like a dream transforming into a nightmare the vision shifted. The joyous sound became muffled and slow as the outlines of this reality turned blurry. Something unnamable was different in a way he could find no words to describe. An intense sensation pulled him towards the carousel. And just as he heard a voice whispering maliciously in his head, he saw her.  
  
*****  
  
AC 198-20 minutes later.  
  
Everyone was worried about Quatre. He had lost consciousness a minute after Lady Une found him and Liam. Mrs. Baines had taken control of Mariemaia and Liam, while Lady Une went with Quatre to the hospital. Dorothy was there with Relena, Heero, and Abdul. Everyone else was unable to come to the hospital. Relena promised to call as soon as she could. The doctors did X-rays and various tests on Quatre. There was a possibility that he had heat exhaustion, but no one, not even the doctors, believed that was the cause. Quatre was placed in a room to rest. He was alive and overall perfectly healthy. Abdul watched his young master asleep. "I have a feeling that he's having an episode." "An episode?" asked Une. "This has happened before?" Relena asked with some surprise. "He doesn't remember since it was when he was still young. He goes through this when he senses things." "Senses things. like what?" asked Heero. "Sometimes he gets feelings about someone. Sometimes he gets premonitions of what will happen. Right now, he could have been responding to just about anything. We will know when he wakes up." Just then, Quatre bolted up in the bed. Everyone was startled by the suddenness of his recovery. His eyes were wild until he saw the faces of his friends. He breathed heavily for a few moments until he calmed down. Dorothy immediately reached over. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" Quatre looked into her face. "I am now." "I was worried crazy about you. Please don't do that to me again," she said somberly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." "What did you see this time, Master Quatre?" asked Rashid. Quatre frowned. "I saw a terrible evil such as I've never seen or felt in my entire life." Heero narrowed his eyes at that news. "Something evil? Tell me exactly what you saw Quatre." Quatre sighed for a moment. "Well." he told his tale.  
  
*****  
  
AC 186-Quatre's vision  
  
She was riding the carousel. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't sad either. She wasn't very sure of herself. She glanced over at a woman. Quatre could sense that the woman was the girl's mother. Just as the girl stared at her mother, she stared straight at Quatre. Quatre had unpleasant feelings about her. Not only could he sense the strange energy from the girl, but the fact she was the only one who seemed to be able to see him made it more eerie to him. As the ride spun, she kept staring at him as she approached his range of view. A cold sensation swept through him from those strange orbs. Though she was only a child, there was something terrible and intimidating about her. Her eyes spoke a thousand things to him for the few seconds that they had eye contact. The noise of people talking no longer mattered to him or her. They were inconsequential and the sounds faded away. Quatre noted that the people were also fading away into shadow and darkness. There was only him, and that spinning carousel. The girl still watched him. It was as though she was the only rider there. Though her lips didn't move, he could hear her voice. "Don't you see? We're alone here. There's no one to bring us happiness. Only we can make ourselves happy. We have the power and we don't need them." It was then that Quatre had jolted back into consciousness. He was very puzzled for the reason and meaning behind the dream. "I don't know much, but it has to do with that carousel. It was very important in the vision. I think I should go back there." "Are you crazy? What if the same thing happens again? You could be in more trouble than you already are," Dorothy exclaimed her voice filled with stern concern. Quatre merely smiled reassuringly. "The only way I can understand what this means is if I get a vision again. I get a strong feeling that this vision is the key to this whole thing. Missed opportunities could get innocent people hurt. I'd never forgive myself if anything like that happened just because I didn't have the courage to put myself before others." There were reluctant and uncertain looks on everyone's face. Une turned to Quatre. "If you really believe that you can discover the truth, then I can't stop you. I have faith in you Quatre because of your strength. I also believe your visions are the only way we will find the answers to this mystery." Quatre nodded with appreciation of her confidence. They soon left him alone so he could rest. Quatre couldn't stop thinking about that strange girl. Despite dark impression he felt emanating from her, there was something sad and miserable in her. What was it about her that filled him with fear and pity?  
  
*****  
  
Cass's eyes flew open. There was a severe scowl of disapproval that made her face ugly with a certain rage. "Damn. so close. I almost found another one." Phips Gemini was fiercely loyal to the cause and Cass's right-hand in many ways. "Where Cassie?" Cass sat up from the bed that she had been lying on. She was meditating trying to find more Newtypes. "I was so close!" she banged her fist on the table. "I almost had him!" She got off and began pacing like a caged animal. "The Newtype is a weak one. So I had serious trouble detecting this one." Phips wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a much needed kiss on her pale neck. He talked softly to her, "I know it means the world to you to find other Newtypes, but you gotta understand you might never find all of them. Just do what you can, Cassie. You can't force it or you'll end up hurting yourself." Cass knew he was right, but she was too stubborn to give up. She couldn't bear the idea that Linner was still out there walking freely, while people like her had to hide in fear of being discovered. It wasn't prejudice she feared. It was exploitation. No would be able to use her or anyone else like a pawn to be used for their own purposes. All Newtypes will join together and rid themselves of people that would only use them for power. But now. it will be Newtypes to realize their destinies. Newtypes are the way of the future, and "normal" humans would be the end.  
  
Next time: Wow, what kind of insanity is Cassandra Taylor/Kelly Gallagher up to? And how does Quatre fit in? Find out next time in Phase 08-Ghost 


	8. phase 08

Disclaimer: You should know by now what the warnings and stuff are, so let's get crackin' shall we?  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 08-Ghost By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Annie was a beautiful baby. Noin was as proud as any mother would be with her baby being the most attractive child beheld by anyone. Childless women commonly wished and hoped for a pretty little girl like hers. Some mothers wished happy and lovely things when they stopped to speak to them, though Noin had the oddest feeling a few complements were not very sincere. Noin found no pleasure in receiving jealousy disguised as pleasantry. In spite of everything, Noin loved her girl like such a rare treasure. Most of all, Zechs couldn't bear to be far away from Annie. He adored her as much as he adored his wife. He had regrets of not being more present in her life. Meetings and other obligations kept him on Mars for weeks at a time. He couldn't help it if life allow enough time for him to be a father. What sort of father is he for being away from his child when she was so young and forming bonds with Noin and him? He'd ask questions over and over again. Zechs couldn't believe how much Annie looked like Noin. His daughter was reminding him of Noin, his best friend, his lover, and his wife. Would his little girl be patient like her mother? Would she ever forgive him for being away so often? It bothered him leaving Annie and Noin. But it seemed almost certain that they would find themselves on Mars again. Annie might grow up on Mars away from her home world, Earth. It's a difficult choice to bring such a young child to a still developing colony. He could choose to keep things the way they were, living on Earth, but he would be apart from his family so often. It would still take time to decide. Zechs was gone more frequently and would continue so in the immediate future. After Zechs returned to Earth from the latest trip, Relena treated her brother and his family to lunch. Relena was happy that they were going to find a more permanent place for the family to live. She knew very well how difficult it was for her brother to leave them when an assignment called him away. "Don't worry about me. I have a lot to keep me busy. I'll see you and the baby as often as I can. When are you going?" She was keeping her calm about the whole situation. Though she was 18, she had more experience in hiding her discomposure than many other people her age. Relena and Zechs found each other again. They were becoming siblings, more than just blood but having a real connection as they had as children. She waited with a nervous expectation of his answer. "We'll most likely leave next year when the Martian Minister of Affairs retires. I'll take his place after the New Year," replied Zechs. Relena nodded her head. Louis van Milden was resigning due to health issues. Zechs's experience with the Martian terra-forming project made him the logical replacement. His position could last almost indefinitely. She was amused that both she and her brother were ministers of ESUN. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on anyone.  
  
*****  
  
After much frustration, perseverance, late nights, and occasional swearing, Hilde began to make reasonable progress with PAGE. "It looks like the organization has branches and cells all over the planet, and on the colonies. I managed to make a break into their little network. One of the cells has been kinda sloppy and hasn't been protecting their main computer." "Where's it located?" asked Une. "In a small colony in L2. I've locked in the exact location." Hilde handed Une a paper with everything that Hilde had discovered about the cell. Une nodded as she read the paper. "Very well. I want you and Duo to use that computer and get everything you can. Whatever information is on there, it may prove to have some use later on. No matter how insignificant it seems." Hilde consented to the logic of that idea. Hilde saluted before leaving Une's office. Duo met her outside the office. "So what did the boss say?" Hilde smiled at him. "Looks like we're going on a trip." Duo smiled as well. Some time with Hilde, and maybe some much need action in his life.  
  
*****  
  
Heero walked down the hallway towards the large office suite. He knew that she'd have the answers he wanted. No one else could have more reliable information than Nova Rokureno. The receptionist said that she was at the testing facility. He tried to open the door, but it refused to budge. "Hn?" "Authorized personnel only." A laser-like beam made several passes over his eyes. "Identity not recognized." Heero glared until he heard the clip-clap of women's heels. He turned to see that Trista Meioh was approaching. "Hello Heero. You're here to see Nova too." She gave him a pleasant smile. Heero gave her a slight smile. "New toy you've been working on?" he pointed at the eye-scan beam. Trista nodded. "Yes. This will make things more secure. Once we establish a network of supercomputers, we'll have eye-scanning available on a more wide-spread basis. Pleiades hopes that it will provide better security. Anyone entering a building can be identified and tracked. just in case." She stepped forward and the beam scanned her eyes. "Trista Meioh. Authorization accepted." The doors opened with Heero following Trista. While Heero was intrigued with the eye-scanning, he had to play Devil's advocate. "This sound very 1984." Trista smiled. "Quite true Heero. But sometimes, you have to pay a price for security. It all depends on how much you really value it." As they finished their conversation, they could hear a voice talking to another. They soon spotted Nova with Iria Winner in a great discussion. However, it immediately stopped when they noticed Trista and Heero standing there. "Perhaps, we'll discuss this later." Iria nodded and walked away. She said hello to Trista and Heero before she left the room. Heero frowned a little. He was getting very curious about what they were talking about, but that had to wait for the time being. Trista began first. "I got him in." "Well Heero, you've come here because you suspect that I know about Linner and all sorts of things pertaining to him." Heero had to like Nova for the fact that she went straight to the point. It would have been much more helpful if she was the same with answers. "What do you know?" "Certainly more than you do." She smirked. He wasn't amused by her reply. "You don't sincerely believe that I'd shift the balance onto your side simply because you should win? Heero, we both know that's not how the game works here. You shouldn't depend on one source for solutions, Heero. You can't develop if you need to hold onto someone's hand." Heero glanced at Trista just at that moment. She seemed to regard him the same bemused way. "Since you have nothing to say to me that has anyo bearing on the mission, then I'll leave." Nova smiled and so did Trista. "Let's not make your trip here feel like a waste of time," replied Trista. "How?" Heero arched an eyebrow. "The answers have always been in front of you. You need tangible things to lead you. But the truth is right there so cleverly concealed," said Trista. "Like what?" "You were looking at Linner's past, correct?" asked Nova. Heero nodded the affirmative. "Did you look at it thoroughly enough?" asked Nova with a teasing grin. Heero glared slightly. "We overlooked something." "Bingo." Trista simply watched him.  
  
*****  
  
Sally sat at her desk reading as much as she could about Linner at Heero's suggestion. She shook head in disbelief. "I can't believe we didn't see this earlier." Wufei turned to her from another file. "Exactly. We've been complete fools for not thinking of looking at his patients more closely." Sally read as much as she could about the patients that had trusted Linner. "Dresnen. Colony X2938." "Did you find something?" Wufei turned to his partner. "It says here that a Karl and Hedda Dresnen had visited Linner and later had son. Pierce Dresnen died two weeks after his birth." "What's the point?" "The point is that haven't you noticed that most of these Newtype children that Linner created are female? There were only four Newtype boys that are alive." Wufei arched an eyebrow. "That is rather strange. He has 30 known Newtype children. And only four are male." Sally nodded. "I recall reading that the Newtype factors in his male embryos were rare. It seems that complications occurred and some of the boys didn't survive. Theoretically there shouldn't be a problem, but it's possible there was a flaw in the procedure that favored females. It's possible when he artificially created Newtypes, his procedure caused a reaction that harmed many of his male Newtypes. It's hypothetical but possible. Since Y-chromosomes generally mutate only every few generations, the mutation would more likely come from the mother. That would make male Newtypes smaller in number. But then again. this is all newly discovered and there could be other reasons for Newtype factors being activated. Look at Quatre. He isn't an artificially made Newtype as far as anyone knows." Wufei nodded as he listened. Anything was possible at this point. He picked up a few more files and arched an eyebrow as a thought occurred to him. "Something else." "What's that?" Sally asked. "I have something interesting. That doctor had lab assistants and students, correct?" "Of course. Do you think one of them might know something?" Wufei had a determined look on his face. "I wouldn't doubt it. One of them might know something that we can make use of." Sally nodded. "We'll have some more files sent here." She closed the file in her hands and stretched her arms. "I have the feeling that you're on to something." Wufei nodded in agreement. "Something big," he replied cryptically. "And monstrous," he replied after a meaningful pause.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa tried to make his spying as inconspicuous as possible. He had to make sure there wasn't useful material in the doctor's office that was overlooked. Linner's office was empty and Trowa being in the doctor's office wouldn't be questioned since he had the mandate to check for suspicious material, like bombs. Trowa checked around before casually searching through files. "Hm. just as I thought. The doctor doesn't anything incriminating in the office," Trowa thought. "At least he's a clever man. But this makes things more difficult." "Preventer Barton?" a woman's voice piped. Trowa turned around casually. "Yes Miss Grayson?" He acknowledged the kind-hearted secretary. He was surprised at the fact that such innocent people like Miss Grayson and Mira would work for a man that had done horrible things to patients that trusted him. Then again, perhaps Mira wasn't as innocent as she appeared. The red-haired assistant was a mystery. He couldn't find anything concrete in his background checks on her. "I thought I heard noises here. Is something the matter?" Trowa coolly thought of a lie. "I've just been admiring the painting in here." He gestured at the portrait. It was an unusual painting that had been very curious to him. This picture provided the perfect cover. Miss Grayson walked to him with a pleasant smile. "You mean 'Eugenia.'" "That's the lady's name?" The painting was very melancholy. In the background, the sky was mostly covered by storm clouds with only a small sliver or blue left. The setting was by what appeared to be a lake with a quaint country village nearby. There was a sailboat in the distance on the far side of the lake. The lady's face was partially covered by her wind- swept, black hair. Her eyes were a striking hazel that was as mournful as the rest of the painting. She stood firmly against the wind on the lake shore with the lake to her back. "Why yes. The lady is or rather-- was a woman name Eugenia Brentworth. She was an English woman the doctor met when he was." She glanced at Trowa's face for a few moments. "I'd say about your age." Trowa processed this tidbit of information. He had to admit that there was something beautiful and compelling about the sad lady. "Was she a girlfriend?" Miss Grayson smiled. "That's a guess really. Rumor has it that the doctor is still in love with her. After all, over twenty years that I've know Dr. Linner, he still stares at that picture like he thinks she'll escape from the canvas and talk to him." Trowa was a little puzzled. But then again, everyone he knew puzzled him. Even himself. Linner was a man of passions. He was even more reserved than Heero, and now it had been revealed that he was actually a love-sick romantic of the greatest kind. He hadn't heard or seen such an extreme personality anywhere, except Heathcliff. Trowa smiled inwardly at Cathy's pleasure when she heard that he had finally found time to read that book she gushed about so much about.  
  
*****  
  
Nichola had a lot to report back to Kelly. She was very professional and thorough as she informed her friend and superior about everything, including that story about Eugenia she stealthily overheard when Trowa had that interesting conversation with Miss Grayson. The opportunity was too perfect to miss and she surprised herself with her innate ability to be in the right place at the right time. She could feel that another piece of her past was revealed. Kelly praised her greatly. She was especially interested in that bit of fodder. There may be something that she could do with that information. It didn't take long for her to find out everything she needed to know about Eugenia Brentworth.  
  
*****  
  
Arliss Linner had no company for dinner as he usually did. With Trowa or a subordinate outside his bedroom door on guard, Linner had gotten sleep again. Ever since the nomination announcement was made, he was receiving all sorts of angry messages denouncing him as a living Dr. Frankenstein of the most abominable degree. With bodyguards, Linner had some amount of reassurance. There was still something within him that made him fear. Perhaps sleep would ease his overactive imagination. So he drifted off into the hopeful promise of rest and peace. It started out quite simple and nothing extraordinary. He was thirty years younger again. He was standing at the lake edge again. It was Lake Luzern, just as he had remembered. The lake large and pristine gleamed in the rays of the setting sun as he walked every night after dinner. His father wanted to visit the old mother country of the Linner family. The family tree went back to two hundred years before the Alliance. Arliss hardly cared about all that. He more concerned about his father. It was Niels Linner's wish to finish his years by the lake where his parents met. This was also the place he met his late wife, Flora Bardwin. Like himself at the time, Flora was a university student on a vacation. Secretly, Niels had the strong belief that his son would be fortunate enough find a wife at the lake as well. Seven generations of Linner men found their future brides by the lake. There was no doubt in the mind of the patriarch that his only son would find "her." Arliss didn't care much for his father's old-fashioned notions of fate and tradition. His sister, Isadora was happy in Switzerland and was as annoyingly sentimental as their father. Mother was more sensible, but she was also sentimental. However she wasn't so foolish as her husband or her daughter. Arliss was a cold young man. Niels couldn't believe that Arliss was his son. People were not very interesting except as higher animals. He was more interested in observing people in a disinterested, scientific manner. Arliss was walking around the lake as he did every night after dinner. Of course something changed his mind. He had often observed a very pretty young woman by the lake who seemed very enchanting and intriguing. Now in his dreams, she haunted his mind again. She had the same raven- black hair that fluttered free in the breeze. She had her back to him. He called her name, but she never turned to him. She never looked at him. A gust blew fiercely pushing him back. She'd vanish when he shouted for her. That was the nightmare. As the nights went on, the dreams grew more terrible as the nights past. The worst nightmare had the same lake. The wind was calm, just like the day she was lost to him. But instead of those fateful words, she said, "You killed me. You killed me."  
  
*****  
  
Cass had never experienced such power and so much sadistic pleasure as she savored the wonderful nightmares she gave him. Her whole being felt such a surge of power that she had only dreamed that she could have. Linner was weakening to the horrible visions in his dreams. "Now Linner, you will feel all the miseries that others have."  
  
Next Time: Midii/Nichola/Mira and Trowa have an interesting conversation. Quatre gets a strange vision that leads him to some answers. Wufei and Sally finds someone that also can give them clues. And what does Cass plan for Linner now? All this and more next in Phase 09-The Key 


	9. phase 09

Disclaimer: You should know by now what the warnings and stuff are, so let's get crackin' shall we?  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 09-The Key By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Nichola had found a way into the storage closet. She began going through the files methodically. She went through the files with precision and quickness. She had only a small window of time to find whatever she could. "Freeze!" Nichola stopped in her tracks. Trowa walked towards her. "Turn around Mira." Nichola turned and gave him a sharp glare. He remained undeterred. He quickly handcuffed her and took her to an empty office. "All right. Just who are you?" "I'm Mira Narkoff." "The only Mira Narkoff from L3 died 30 years ago from lung cancer. Care to try again?" Nichola stared as she considered the option of putting up a cold silent front, but her feelings wouldn't allow it. This man provoked a response in her that she couldn't quell with professional prudence. "I don't have to tell you anything, Preventer Barton. You think you can just stand there indifferently. Your coldness will break me. That's your little game. I'll get frustrated from your emptiness and tell you everything. That's how it's supposed to work, right?" she half growled at him. Trowa had the oddest look on his face. Something about her impassioned outburst reminded him of another girl that talked just like that. She accused him of being empty and having nothing to lose. "Midii." It was her turn to have an odd look on her face. "Just what is it about that name that frightens me?" "Frightens you?" Trowa stared at her curiously. "That name gives me pangs of dread. I don't know why that name means anything to me." Trowa stared hard at her face. "That's because, your name is Midii." "What?"  
  
*****  
  
Quatre was very puzzled with everything from the last few days. He went back to the carousel, but the strong psychic energy wasn't there. Well to be precise, the energy wasn't strong enough for him to detect. Heero heard the problem. There was only one person that could help. Quatre and Nova sat quietly in her office. "Hm." she stared at him concentrating very hard. He could feel a strong, almost unfathomable amount of psychic energy emanating from his companion. Even though he knew that she was a strong energy source, he couldn't understand why he never felt the energy before. It was like seeing an elephant sitting on a fence. It was impossible for anyone with psi abilities to not detect her. "Anything?" he asked. Nova looked him as she normally looked at people. "You've never really used your powers before that vision, correct?" Quatre nodded. "What does that mean?" "Hm. I sense very strong energy from you. However, it's dormant." Quatre was confused. "You mean that my powers weren't at work." Nova held her hands to stop him. "That was the tip of the iceberg." She continued when she saw the concerned look on his face. "You see Quatre, everyone has these Newtype factors. But once in a while, Nature decides something should change and creates a baby with its Newtype factors turned on." "You mean you knew." "Of course I knew. Newtypes would naturally happen in this universe. However a few were sadly created for exploitation." She sighed before continuing. "The powers are activated by some sort of emotional or psychological stress. Each time you are stressed in this manner, more and more of your power awakens. At some point Quatre your potential will be realized." "I'm just worried about what it all means. What about." "Yes?" Nova asked. "What about my. children?" "Their powers will awaken and be realized sooner than yours will. It's a bit frightening, but Quatre you have to understand that things happen because they were supposed to. You know that your powers could help everyone if you believe in it. You have the strength." Quatre was silent for a moment. He looked at her strangely. "Could you wake them up?" Nova stared at him incredulously. "Now Quatre." He rallied his determination. "I know you have the power to do that. I could feel that power, and I know you're hiding even more somehow. I can't help my friends and those innocent people without more power." "But if you awaken too much power too quickly, it will drive you insane," she replied with concerned trepidation. "You know I'll find a way." He put a hand on hers. "At least we'll both know that you won't let me get hurt." Nova sighed with defeat. She told him to eat lunch first. He would feel very drained after the procedure. Two hours later, Quatre returned. To his surprise, he saw Iria with a large machine and electrodes. "Iria." She had a frown on her face. "I can't believe you're doing this." "I have to do this." Iria simply gestured her brother to lie on a metal, operating table. She attached the electrodes on his head. Soon Nova entered. She looked down at Quatre. "Are certain without a doubt?" "I'm sure." Nova looked at Iria. The doctor nodded as she pressed several buttons. Nova turned back to the young man on the table. "This is what happens. I'm going to give you a hypnotic suggestion. The suggestion will introduce all sorts of images into your mind. The images will cause emotional and psychic stress. Hidden in the vision will be a sign. During the vision, the stress may be intense and cause you to believe that everything is real. When you see the sign, concentrate on it, and you return to consciousness and be back in this room. You must leave the vision when the sign appears. You may also summon the sign to appear and leave whenever you wish. I can also make the sign appear because Iria tells me you're in danger. I can't sever the vision without you willing yourself out." Quatre replied, "I understand." "Now, your sign will be this." she handed him a piece of paper with an image on it. He saw the sign was a dove with an olive branch. "I got it." "Good. Now let's begin."  
  
*****  
  
Sally and Wufei arrived at L4. It was a prosperous colony and they found it hard to believe that there would a soup kitchen with hundreds of people in the lines. Wufei sat on a chair to observe the people. Meanwhile Sally walked to a man. She gave a name. Wufei could see the man point towards the kitchen. Sally walked to a woman stirring what appeared to be a large pot of soup. Sally spoke with a calm voice so the woman wouldn't be startled. "Andie Morrison?" Andie looked up from the pot and gave Sally a look. She then replied, "Who wants to know?" "I'm Preventer Water. I'd like to talk to you." "What interest would the Preventers have in me?" she asked coolly without looking up from the pot she was stirring. "The former leader of PAGE would have a great deal of valuable information." Andie looked up. "I haven't been in contact with PAGE for nearly a year. I wouldn't have an idea about the craziness they've been up to lately. My former influence is gone and no use to you or anyone else." Sally walked closer to Andie. "You can stop them from hurting other people. You know the serious nature of problems PAGE has been causing lately. Their protest rallies are turning into riots. You don't want violence to be your legacy, do you?" Andie sighed as Sally concluded her rhetoric. "What exactly do you expect me to do?" "Tell me about Maria and her baby."  
  
*****  
  
"Midii?" her face twitched from surprise and even disgust. "That's your name. You may have dyed your hair, but I'd never mistake you for anyone else for long. I could tell there was something about you that I could recognize." Something about the way he said that made her insides flutter. "I thought you hated Midii," she said in a soft, almost defeated voice as she watched him with downcast eyes. "Midii and I have a relationship that isn't like any other. We're halves of each other. We are always bound together. Chaos and misery brought us together. Nothing else will ever split us." He leaned close to her. Nichola was starting to quiver. She could hear his quiet, gentle breathing. She could smell a light scent of aftershave. He was staring into her eyes. He was so close that he could have kissed her. But something told her he didn't need to kiss her. She was already drawn to him. "Why are you confusing me?" A feeling of indignation bubbled inside. "How dare you try to turn my head so you can use me for your mission. I'm not Midii!" Trowa looked deeply into her eyes, and saw confusion and fear. He was overwhelming her with all these words, but he couldn't stop. She had to see the truth, she had to know who she really is. Just what was this urgency he felt? "You're right. You're not Midii. Midii wouldn't be so frightened of me. Midii is dead and buried inside your mind. One day, you'll wake up and realize that you were never really alive. You'll see that you were living in a dream and a life that isn't really yours." Nichola grew cold as she felt that there was something to what he said. "I thought I could find myself again. I don't know who I am. If I'm really Midii, then." "Tell me what happened to you."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre was very perplexed as the vision began. He found himself on a space station just like Peacemillion. There were hundreds of people running through the hallways. The "red alert" signal was blaring. There were hard vibrations shaking the station. A young brunette approached him. "Ensign! What are you doing standing here?" Quatre glanced down at his uniform and saw he clearly had ensign ranking. "I'm sorry Lieutenant. Commander Sanderson." Sanderson sighed. "You're probably one of those new cadets." She turned to her left. "Follow me Ensign." "Ensign Winner." Quatre could almost swear everything in front of him was happening. "Winner?" she sharply turned around and scrutinized every inch of Quatre's face. "Hn. if we survive this, then I want a word with you, Winner." Quatre internally gulped. Something about his name set her off. "Yes ma'am." The station was violently shaking in the bombardment. Quatre braced himself against the walls when the trembling began again. He saw an ensign helping another ensign through the hallway. A white cloth covered the limping ensign's head, but it slowly turned red. Quatre frowned, trying to block out the hurt and terror he was feeling from the crew. Sanderson remained silent as she led Quatre through the hallways. Her face remained calm as possible, and she was standing tall and proud, even as the ground beneath her feet quaked. Quatre felt that she was a woman on a mission and she knew it was something greater than herself. Such pride and strength emanated from her being. Quatre could feel that power. Was he getting stronger then? Was his power awakening, while he was in this chaos? It was chaos as they continued, with the red alert signal blaring, and shouts of officers yelling orders to their subordinates.  
  
*****  
  
After a few minutes, Sanderson led Quatre to a huge room that was covered with all sorts of sophisticated technology. There was a lone woman, with red-brown hair furiously looking at every instrument. "Sarah, I found someone to help you. He's only a cadet, but he'll have to do." Quatre observed this Sarah that Sanderson addressed. She was very pretty with her red-brown hair in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were sapphire blue as she smiled politely at her commanding officer. "Yes, ma'am." Sanderson left the room. Quatre walked towards Sarah. He observed her ranking was Lieutenant and her name was Stuart. "What shall I do, Lieutenant?" "I hope you're good at astrometrics." Quatre smiled inwardly. He learned a great deal of astronomy that proved useful during the Eve War. "Yes ma'am." "Ensign Winner huh." Stuart smiled. "I'm sure Jo must have noticed your name." Quatre had already begun reading instruments. "Jo?" "Lieutenant Commander Sanderson." Stuart noted readings as she talked. "Yes she did," Quatre frowned. He had started getting used to the shaking. "Don't be so glum. If you're really a Winner, you're guaranteed influence on this station." "Why's that?" Quatre looked up. "Because Jo is a Winner." Quatre was surprised. He didn't even realize he could have cousins. "I didn't know that." "Well the joke is that a quarter of the ESUN Fleet is related to the Winners. In fact, I'm sort of connected to the Winners myself." Quatre's mind was practically spinning. "How's that?" "Well that's the interesting story. One of my relatives. in fact. two of them were comrades-in-arms with Jo's relative. They fought in the Eve War together, almost 90 years ago." Quatre could have been knocked over with a feather at that tidbit.  
  
*****  
  
Iria looked up after she read his brain activity. "Just what is he seeing in there?" "The possibilities of the future."  
  
*****  
  
Andie sipped her cup of coffee. She told Sally about how she met Maria. It was around that time she started PAGE. "Maria came to me for help because she was confused and scared. She had every reason to be afraid. Linner's benefactors were stealing all those poor kids. And the parents are 'dealt with.' It's to ensure that no one, not even UESA or OZ would know. They called themselves the Society of New Humans or SONH. They were going to take control of the Earth and the colonies. There were some crimps in their plans. PAGE had a secret plan to hide Newtypes. We hid 10 kids, but most of them were located in spite of our best efforts. You know, the irony of the Eve Wars is that it created all these poor people at this soup kitchen, but Treize Khushrenada's mutiny proved to be invaluable. With a faction of the Alliance already creating an internal civil war, SONH knew they'd never have a chance to use the Newtypes. They weren't completely finished in their training. They wouldn't be a good army, even though their powers could potentially destroy any army sent to challenge them. Fact of the matter is those Newtypes were still children trying to accept themselves." Sally nodded. "And when the Alliance disbanded, SONH abandoned their plans." "That means those kids Linner created were for nothing. They're nothing more than freaks. In the eyes of humanity, they'll become a danger to everyone. These kids aren't able to interact normally with society. A few have gotten by, but they can't let anyone know about their powers. There are people still willing to take advantage of them. There is still evil lurking out there." "Who leads PAGE now?" Sally asked. Andie was strangely silent. "You said you'd help." "Let me finish my story."  
  
*****  
  
AC 187-after the explosion  
  
Cass felt that hatred filling her with such energy. She soon heard the sound of a woman shouting. "Shit!" the woman shouted. Cass could see it was Andie. "Damn it. It's too late." Cass glared at the woman. "Where were you?" "I went as fast as possible, but I couldn't get here on time. We gotta get going or else more of those men will swarm all around here." Cass refused to move. Andie growled. "I don't care if you have powers or not Cassandra Taylor! I'm not going to be afraid of a little girl that's a quarter of my age. I'm not letting anyone else get their hands on you. Your mother gave up her life so you could get away. I won't allow some sniveling, pouty brat make her sacrifice a waste!" Cass stared at her with some sorrow. Andie grabbed her arm and dragged her into a car. They sped off to the airport.  
  
*****  
  
AC 198-soup kitchen, L4  
  
"I took care of her. Treated her like she was my family. Of course the hate never left her heart. Something inside her made furious and she took over PAGE. She convinced everyone that our protests were being ignored. But she would get everyone's attention." "It certainly worked," drawled Sally. "I don't want anything to happen to her. It would break Maria's heart."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre was twitching violently. He groaned and shouted in his slumber. "May day! May day! I'm hit! I'm hit! Huh.. UHhhhhhhhhhhh." he shook side to side on the platform. There was a strong glow surrounding him. His seizures were intensifying and the energy around him increased and he began floating up and down from the bed. "Don't. don't.. die!!!!" he screamed again in a fit as tears of anguish came. Iria grew more frightened at what she was hearing and seeing in front of her. Quatre's readings were fluctuating and he was groaning and squirming as his visions continued. "We have to get him out. I don't want his vitals to keep up like this. He's getting out of control!" Nova nodded and she sent Quatre the path to exit. "He'll be out in a minute." Quatre's crying stopped. The ferocity of his grip had left semi- permanent dents in the tough foam covering of the bed's edges. He was sweating, and Nova wiped his forehead and face as his breathing heaved until it began slowing to normal. Iria continued monitoring his vitals. She sighed with relief as his readings were returning to acceptable levels. She looked over to her little brother. She hated seeing him suffer.  
  
*****  
  
AC 186-L4  
  
Quatre had a high fever. He constantly kicked his blankets to relieve his fever, but he shivered again. Iria got up from her seat and covered her brother again. She gently touched his forehead and fixed his tousled bangs. She was twice his age and she was more like his mother than his older sister. Father couldn't be there. He wasn't a nurse. Men like their father weren't the nursing type of fathers. He lacked the time and the patience. He was after all the head of the largest corporation in space. The other sisters weren't nurses either. Iria didn't mind being the nurse. As soon as she was old enough, she became the one to care for the sick, just as Quatrine, their late mother, would have done. It was while she cared for her sick siblings that she was inspired to be a doctor. Quatre opened his eyes as she put a cold compress on his head. "Sister?" Iria looked down at him. "Yes?" "I'm hot." Iria sighed. "I know Quatre, but you'll be better soon. Just keep yourself covered, and sleep. If you want to drink, I'll get you something." "Promise?" Quatre looked up at her. Iria gently wiped his forehead with the compress. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
*****  
  
AC 198-Present  
  
Quatre sat up ten minutes later. He stared around him and he felt very odd. He placed his hands on his temples. His face was no longer filled with anguish. "I feel very strange." There was still a strong energy around him. "It's more power flowing. You'll need to stay here for a few hours to get used to it," replied Nova. Iria spoke next. "What did you see?" Quatre shook his head sadly. "I don't think you'd believe it if I told you."  
  
Next time: Sally and Wufei are hot on Cass's trail. Midii has to figure things out for herself. Hilde and Duo are also catching up to PAGE. Quatre's newly awakened power starts to give him some. problems. And some explosive revelations. All this next time in Phase 10-In a Heart Beat!  
  
AN: Okay, Quatre's vision is based on a story idea I came up with a year ago. The idea came up after I did an RPG through AIM with my RPG-partner Killraven. This particular RPG I reference to is one that involves GW gen 2 charas that I created. Afterwards, I came up with another concept. I had planned to use and RPG the following scenario to test out this idea, but unfortunately time isn't on my side or my partner's. So this is an untested story idea. RPG's are great ways to work out my ideas. ^_^ I also enjoy my partner's input. I may return to this scenario in the future. So keep your eyes peeled! 


	10. phase 10

Disclaimer: The day I own Gundam Wing and affiliates is the day you see this story on TV as part of Toonami's line-up. :P Oh and the day I own GW is also the day I live on the planet Jupiter throwing a cocktail party celebrating my madness. :P  
  
AN: This chapter, most especially the last section, is what I consider as very emotionally charged. What I mean by it is that as I wrote it, I was soon consumed by strong feelings. I'll confess that I'm not openly emotional or that expressive. This means I have a tendency to bottle things up. Yes I know it's not healthy, but it's my defense mechanism. When I have strong feelings I vent them out when I'm writing. I find that emotional energy the stimulus for my writing. I am not a very openly emotional person, unless there's sugar involved ^_~. I think Elinor Dashwood in Sense and Sensibility is a great deal like me in this respect. Anyways, this is one of those times when I just let emotions out. I consider this piece my anger venting bit just as "Pale September." was my sorrow venting.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 10-In A Heart Beat By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Sally and Wufei had some leads with Andie's help. Sally had learned that one branch of PAGE worked in New Lyon, a section of the L1 colony cluster. Burton Davis led the group and he was the perfect man to confront. Wufei and Sally found themselves in the group meeting. Perhaps Davis would know how to locate Cassandra Taylor. "She's a very dangerous woman. We must stop her," concluded Sally. "Let's hurry then," replied Wufei.  
  
*****  
  
"Nic? Nic? Is something wrong?" Nichola was calling for her weekly report. "Nothing." Kelly frowned. "I know that's something's wrong kid. Just tell me and I'll help you through this. After all, I'm here to take care of you." Nichola couldn't find any real assurance with Kelly. Not anymore. Could those things that Trowa told her be true? What if Kelly was lying to her? "Preventer Barton. has been flirting with me." In Nichola's mind, that was only a half lie. "I see," Kelly had a smirk. "So. you like him?" Nichola froze. "What?" Her heart was beating a little faster at the question. "I. don't know." Kelly shook her head. "You don't know whether you like someone? My poor confused Nic." She was confused. In the hour she was alone with Trowa Barton she was changed. She was quivering still. Working on this mission being so close to her created a feeling of intimacy that she didn't dare admit she felt, not even to herself. It frightened her that she could be falling for a man that she knew nothing about. He was exciting something deep inside her and she hated and loved it. "Tell me about my life. What was my life like before I was in the accident?" Kelly talked to her as though she was a frightened child. "Now Nic just relax. I told you before. Your name is Nichola Fielding. Your father was an officer in UESA." As Kelly spoke, Nichola tried to picture everything she said. But now, after talking to Trowa, those things Kelly said didn't make much sense anymore. She began having flashbacks that were disjointed, but she couldn't quite explain them.  
  
*****  
  
Duo and Hilde had been working for days, but finally their hard work was paying off. "Hm. well, what do you know?" said Hilde. They had arrived at an apartment building. They had been at the building disguised as a couple interested in an apartment. They learned that the computer that Hilde located belonged to a woman named Ida Holland. Ida Holland, as they had learned, was a secretary at the Union Securities Bank. She paid her rent on time, and was for the most part ordinary. It just didn't add up that was until Hilde got some data from Headquarters. "What's up?" Duo looked at her laptop. "Clint from Research just sent this e-mail. According to him, Ida Holland died 30 years in a car accident." Duo frowned. "A fake ID." "Exactly. Which means that whoever is actually living in that apartment is really a member of PAGE. It seems PAGE's hierarchy puts an emphasis on covering its tracks. It took us days to figure this out. After all, who would put so much work into hiding themselves?" "Right. We'll have to make our move."  
  
*****  
  
Relena and Heero were at the diner near the ministry buildings where Relena had her office. She changed to something inconspicuous before she walked out for lunch. It was something they did every other Wednesday and there wasn't a reason to change this little routine. The waitresses at the diner knew enough not to draw any attention to the young couple, especially on the lady. After their drinks arrived, Heero decided to ask Relena something that was on his mind since she had that Cabinet meeting earlier that morning. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" Relena had taken several sips with a straw while he spoke. She was downcast and she was very silent. Her mind was moving and stirring with worry. She looked up at him. "I'm only telling you this because you're a high-ranking Preventer and this will affect you in some way. It's the whole business with Newtypes." Relena was the only high-ranking official that knew anything about the investigation with PAGE, Newtypes, and Linner. Even the President only knew a limited amount of information in order to ensure that he would know nothing that may in some way harm him in the future. However, PAGE was another matter. There was progress, but it was not satisfactory enough as PAGE was posing a serious threat with their attacks against geneticists and their research facilities. At some point, the existence of Newtypes would be revealed. "I see." Heero frowned. "What exactly is the problem?" He held her hands in his as he spoke. "I have to warn you that there may be a parliamentary hearing within the next few months. They are getting frustrated that nothing has been done to prevent the attacks. It's getting ugly and they're going to get some answers from Lady Une, even if they have threaten her with jail time." Heero nodded. Une knew something like that was coming. She was perfectly aware that she had a sword dangling over her head and that a time was going to come when she would have to face the music for the decisions she made as Preventer Chief. "We're making a lot of progress. Une was planning on filing reports as soon as Duo, Hilde, Wufei, and Sally get back from their missions. Hopefully, it'll lead us to the end." Relena looked into his eyes. "I hope so Heero. I don't know how much longer I can hold them off. I'm the liaison and they're already asking questions. We'll have to be careful Heero." Heero smirked. "Don't worry. No one is listening to us." "How are you---" Relena shook her head with a slight smile. "Never mind." It was a moment later that their food arrived freshly cooked from the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
"All right Davis. Where is your boss?" growled Wufei.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything Preventer!" Davis hissed back. "You're going to talk as some point Davis. After all, we have subpoenas to arrest you and your comrades and warrants to confiscate everything that you own as evidence against you. Your group has been causing more harm than any good you hope to accomplish. If you don't cooperate and volunteer information, we'll have other ways to get it and you'll be in more trouble," Sally said with a logical air. Davis sat silently. He refused to talk and that's how he stayed. Wufei glowered at the man. He turned to another Preventer that approached, "Fitz, take him away for further interrogation." Agent Fitz saluted before pulling the handcuffed suspect away. Wufei sighed with frustration, "That Davis isn't going to talk. We could probably find more cells with what we can get here," Wufei said as other Preventers gathered up material to be processed as evidence. Sally nodded. "Hopefully, we can arrest more people even if we can't get anything from anyone. This should pacify the president and his ministers. We could apprehend a good number of people. Even if that doesn't stop the problem all together." Wufei could always count on Sally to put things into a realistic perspective. "I wonder if Maxwell and Schbeicher got anything of any use yet?" "We could always check back with Lady Une. They're supposed to report in today like we are."  
  
*****  
  
Noin had taken a day off to get work done and watch Annie. She and Zechs were taken off the PAGE case since they were being transferred to Mars in a few months. Zechs continued to do his work on Mars, while Noin was assisting Une in her clerical duties. This gave Noin the flexibility to work at home more often and watching the baby. Annie was getting bigger and smarter as the days became weeks. Not even married a year, and they had a baby. She was a special little girl, but then again lots of parents say their kids are very special. Annie was sitting in her play pen while Noin sat at her desk nearby. Every so often Noin would look over at her baby. She'd smile as she watched her daughter sleeping. Her chest moved up and down with every breath. Occasionally she could hear tiny sucking noises because Annie had a pacifier still in her mouth. Noin chuckled as she worked on the papers in front of her. Zechs would still be on Mars for another two days, so Noin was alone. It was 9 o'clock that night as Annie tried to sleep. Of course, the peace didn't last long. Noin looked up and quickly walked over to the playpen as she heard muffled crying noises. "Annie? What's the matter, baby?" Annie reached her arms out and Noin lifted the child up. She held her daughter against her shoulder and patted her back. "I'm sorry. just go back to sleep." Annie wriggled reaching out to something behind Noin. Noin pulled the baby away to look at her. Noin followed the baby's glance and saw that she was facing the window. Many of the buildings had lights on that shone beautifully creating a breath-taking skyline view. "You like the lights huh?" She could see the different apartment buildings and offices where everyone at headquarters lived. She could see Dorothy's building, Nova's Penthouse, Duo's loft, and Quatre's place in the distance and she also saw the apartment building where Trowa stayed when he wasn't on tour at the circus. Again Annie made urgent noises. "Do you want something?" Noin looked at her baby with a puzzled look. Annie squeezed her fists. "Oh. you want your toys? All right." Noin placed her baby back in the pen as she grabbed a soft teddy-bear. "Here you are. Here's your favorite, Mr. Fuzzy." Mr. Fuzzy was a gift from Relena and Heero. Annie pushed the bear away and still fussed even more. She reached out her arms as though she were trying to grab something else. Noin was really worried and looked over by the window. She suspected what the baby wanted and grabbed a different toy. The pacifier fell out and Annie made shrill noises. Noin quickly handed the plushie to Annie. Annie eagerly grabbed the animal and hugged it tightly. She rocked it and even pressed her lips on it like a kiss. "I see... You wanted Cottontail. That's strange. You always like Mr. Fuzzy to help you sleep." Cottontail was a stuffed bunny that Quatre had given her. "I wonder if maybe she misses Quatre. He hasn't seen her in weeks." Noin shrugged and returned to work as Annie occupied herself with the pink and white fabric bunny.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa finished checking the lab. His subordinates reported that Linner was safe at home. He stayed up extra late to ensure everything was secure. The big awards banquet was next week and he had to remain on high alert for the next few days. There were only a few other cars in the parking lot. They belonged to other doctors and some of the students that lived at the university campus a few minutes away. He quietly walked to his car as he always did. He quickly ran a checklist of things to do in his head for the tenth time. He always made sure nothing is left undone. He approached his car and reached to unlock the door when he paused. "I know you're there. I was wondering when you'd make your move." Behind him several feet away, Nichola had a gun pointed at him. "I was thinking the same thing." "What are you here for?" "You don't need me to tell you why." "Maybe not, but for the sake of things I had to ask." Nichola had no expression on her face as she kept the gun aimed at Trowa. "Would you really care if I shot you?" Trowa remained positively still. "Someone once told me that one day I should kill her for what she did to me. It was only fair." Nichola was surprised. "Huh?" But she kept her aim clear on Trowa. "You have as much right to kill me as I have to kill her. I'm tearing apart your life Nichola. You've been rebuilding your life from scratch and everything you've done is falling into pieces. You don't have to say so, it's obvious. So feel free to shoot at your own pleasure." Nichola had started to cry, and her eyes hardened. "Very well." She aimed and pulled the trigger.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre requested a temporary leave of absence. At first Une was concerned, but he assured her that it was something that could be dealt with in two days. Une insisted that Liam and Mrs. Baines stay with her and Mariemaia just so he would have more privacy. Quatre agreed and the young ward left for a few days. Liam left behind an impromptu get-well card drawn with crayons, but Quatre could barely find the energy to show an interest in the whimsical drawing. He laid in bed tired and very ill. His head had started pounding on his way home. Luckily, Nova had the foresight to have a car take him home. She had given him a thermos with special herbal tea. She told him to drink it and rest for at least two days. She only said that he'd need that time to pull himself together before he'll be well enough to interact with other people. Nova promised to visit him the next day and help him with anything he needed. Iria promised the same. Dorothy was away on a meeting and wouldn't be back for another week. Quatre would simply explain he had a headache, and that should keep her at bay. He didn't want to concern her so much that she'd rush back because of him. She had been very worried lately ever since his episode nearly a week ago. She almost didn't leave, but he told her that her meeting was important and that she'd tell him the same thing. She had sighed in exasperation but had finally agreed to leave as he had asked her. Sleep did not come as easily as he had thought it would, despite his mental and physical exhaustion. He kept having nightmares that drove him crazy. They frightened him, and he didn't understand completely what they meant. They varied in content. He recalled one dream where he was a young boy again, and he saw his father walking away from him. The harder he ran, the farther away his father would be. He had another dream where everyone he knew and loved gathered in a circle and pointed at him accursedly. "It's all your fault!" They would shout over and over again. But the most frightening of all was a dream that was more intense and real than he ever imagined. The sky was crimson. The ground was dry and parched like a desert. A grave, threatening laughter echoed all around him, and grew louder as time passed. His heart pounded and he panted with fright. "The end is near. Let the new age begin!" the laughter cackled. It was a woman's voice. A woman more dangerous than he could ever imagine. Something pulled him towards his right. In the far distance he saw a strange silhouette. A sense of dread, but curiosity drove him to walk. What would he find there? He had a 6th sense telling him that he would be devastated. He wanted to pull away, but that strange object in the distance pulled him closer and closer. It was a power that drove him onward to the unknown.  
  
The strange world began darkening and thunder pounded the air with its furious rumbling. Soon the horrifying sounds of endless screaming mixed with the thunder in a macabre chorus of noise. It agonized his mind and his heart to hear the cries of pain and misery. He chanted to himself, "Stop. make them stop." His feet pounded the dusty earth as the ghastly noises grew louder. He knew it was foolish to run towards the noises, but the force of the object dragged him closer. Tears started rolling as the pain of those wretched cries of mercy continued. As he grew closer he could see that a huge stalk was thriving from the parched ground. He was far away but he could tell that it was gigantic. He started to realize where the screams came from. He had hidden himself and his heart nearly stopped when he heard the scream, "Heero!" To his shock, he saw Relena completely wrapped by a vine that grew from the stalk. Her arms were still free and reached out. "Relena!" Heero tried to pull her free. Slowly a vine inched towards him. "Heero! Please don't let me die!" she shrieked as the vine dragged her nearer. She was pulled closer and closer towards this evil plant. Quatre could feel the sense of determination and futility as he watch his friends struggle to be together. But Heero was pulled away by a separate vine. Quatre ran out to help Heero from the enclosing plant. Relena still struggled as she was pulled into the heart of the plant. She was soon absorbed into the entity. The last sign of her struggle was the image of her face trying to push away to freedom. A muffled scream of "Heero!" could barely be heard as she was completely absorbed. "It took everyone else. and now it took her." was all he said in a mumbled voice. Quatre tried to pull Heero free, but the depressed man didn't move to help his comrade. "Heero! Help! I'm trying to get you loose!" shouted Quatre. Heero didn't look at him as he spoke in a subdued voice. "I couldn't save them, Quatre. I couldn't save her." Quatre's eyes looked sadly at his friend as he continued to pull and kick the vine. The realization slowly became clear to Quatre. Heero had vowed to protect Relena, and now that she was dead, he didn't only fail in a mission. He failed at the thing that mattered the most to him. There was nothing left for Heero now, except. "Don't give up! Relena wouldn't forgive you if you gave up!" He screamed at his compatriot to snap him out of his depression. Heero slowly looked up and into the blond man's eyes. "Liam, Iria, and Dorothy are in there too." He had a grave, almost patronizing chuckle. "Would you still think that way if you saw them go in there?" Quatre froze for a moment at those spiteful words. "oh." he whimpered as the strength of those words slammed roughly on his mind. Heero was swiftly pulled away and the plant sank into itself as Heero was integrated inside. The green surface revealed a large prism that was imbedded in the ground. Quatre's eyes widened at the seed's appearance. He ran towards it and saw that the prism was frosted glass and inside shocked him beyond belief. Inside was a person laying dormant. Was this person responsible for his friends' deaths? Was this person the one that made Heero talk and laugh like that? As he walked closer, the prism began cracking like an egg. The figure was visible to him now and he could scream in grief as he saw that woman. Her dark energy haunted his mind for weeks, and that strong violent energy was radiating like heat from a fire. "NO!!!!" he shouted in the top of his lungs at the desolate land. "You could have killed her." The echoes of the dead rang in his mind. "You could have saved us." Quatre clenched his fists as he held his head. A chuckle could be heard and Quatre looked up at the source of the mocking laughter with a fierce glare. The woman had sat up and was staring squarely at him. "It's the end Quatre. We are the future, not them. Don't regret them so much. You're freer now. You're powerful now. Love binds you to misery and pain. You'll regret them until you die. But don't remember love. Remember your anger and hate. Hate makes you stronger. Your fire grows Quatre. And you will realize that we're the same." "What??!!!" Quatre screamed at the mocking woman. "Believe it or not, we are more alike than you will admit. I loved too until it was taken away from me. It was afterwards I realized that love for those wretches we call family and friends limited us. We were limited because our love prevented us from being our greatest potential. But don't you see? Love is what held us back. It was only through the hate that grew from their deaths that gave me power beyond my dreams. So feel that hate Quatre. Feel it and you will realize that your hate isn't because I took them away from you. Your hate was because they held you back!" Quatre was chocking in tears, pain, and grief. But a seed that laid dormant inside him began to flower and bud. "You're right." he said in an eerie quiet voice. He began laughing. A dangerous laughter he hadn't felt since he first used the Zero system. "I do. feel. hate." he said with a grunt as he glared at her with a sharp ferocity. "I feel.. HATE!!!!" he shouted with hundreds of echoes in the abyss. A powerful aura glowed around him. The ground beneath him cracked, The woman simply stared at him without fear in her eyes. She was challenging him with her unaffected eyes just waiting for him to explode. "I HATE YOU!!!!" A huge burst of energy ballooned and heightened into a mushroom cloud of energy.  
  
*****  
  
"Callie Watts reporting on a news breaking story. A huge explosion occurred this evening. The explosion occurred at Northway Towers. Notably, multi-millionaire, Quatre Raberba Winner, is a resident at the building. Ambulances and fire trucks are at the scene trying to rescue those that were caught in the blasts. We will update this story as we get further detail."  
  
Next time: The heat turns up for our characters. What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see. But for previews? Well, our heroes will find what they want on a chases that spans throughout the colonies. More dangers lie ahead and this story isn't over yet! All this in Phase 11: La Pathetique. 


	11. phase 11

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P And of course, the "negative content" in this story isn't too much different from PG-13 movies.  
  
AN: I'm originally writing this on September 1, 2002. I went to AXNY (Anime Expo New York) only yesterday and I got to see Yoko Kanno, Toshihiro Kawamoto, and Shinichiro Watanabe! *claps* I was able to attend the panel session where fans can ask any questions about Cowboy Bebop and their work on other projects. Unfortunately, I was unable to get an autograph from them even though I waited on the line for over an hour!!! -_-;;;; That's just how many people that were there. *sighs* I hope they'll come back again another year and THEN I can get an autograph. *has a starry hopeful look in her eyes*  
  
My only consolation was that I took pictures of Kanno-sama, Watanabe-sama, and Kawamoto-sama during the panel, getting Rachael Lillis' autograph (who is of course of Utena and Pokemon fame), and everyone that couldn't get an autograph got a free CB movie poster as an apology from the convention. But enough of this.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 11: La Pathetique By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Duo and Hilde were very fortunate that Wufei and Sally were able to get enough evidence to link the fake Ida Holland to PAGE. The subpoena allowed Hilde to analyze the computer. Duo was disappointed that he couldn't go on a bust like Wufei did, but he was pacified as he thought about how he'd have time to be with Hilde. Hilde was excited at getting so much information out of this computer. "We hit the jackpot!" she squealed. Duo kissed her. "What's on there?" "This computer has lots of access codes. We could probably track down this Cassandra-woman that we're after." Hilde turned back to her computer. "It says here that she has several aliases. Martha Young. Ursula Richbach." "Maybe we can run checks on women using those names," Duo suggested. "My thoughts exactly Duo." Hilde kept typing on the desk top. "This is just crazy. Genetically altered children. eco-terrorists. and a crazy scientist running around scot-free. I can't wait until we solve this case." Duo nodded his head as she spoke. "I know how you feel. This is beyond disturbing."  
  
*****  
  
Nichola aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed by Trowa's head. It was so close that his bangs fluttered slightly from the bullet's trail. He just stared at his car door for a moment. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and stared at Nichola. "Why are you walking away?" Nichola stopped. Just as Trowa had done long ago when they were children. The feeling of déjà vu hit him in the stomach like a blow, she didn't face him as she replied. "I remembered. just for a moment. I remembered someone walked away like this." She walked a few more steps before she stopped again. "The one who sent me is called Kelly Gallagher." Trowa only stood watching as she walked away and out of his life, effectively parting them once again.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre woke up in the hospital again. He looked up and he could see Nova staring down at him with a blank face. But in her eyes he could see disapproval. "What happened?" "You honestly don't remember what happened?" she replied. Quatre frowned as the fuzzy images got clearer and he paled as he remembered the horrible dream. "I think I remember. But why am I in the hospital?" "There was an explosion," she replied with quiet bluntness. Quatre gasped, "You mean. and I." She didn't need to say a word. In his own heart he knew. "Oh dear God, what have I done!" he broke into a panicky sweat. Her stoic stance relaxed and she hugged him around his shoulders. "It was my fault. I should have been there sooner. None of this would happen." Quatre kept crying with grief and guilt. "I killed people didn't I?" "You don't need to worry about that. I took care of it." Quatre looked at her with terror in his eyes. "What do you mean you took care of it?" "This isn't the time to discuss this," countered Nova. "I don't care. What did you mean?" "Don't be stubborn Quatre Raberba Winner. Just know that you won't be blamed for something that you couldn't control. No one else will know that your powers were involved in those casualties." "Casualties?" Quatre was shocked at her off-handed behavior. "Those were innocent people I've killed and you're just shrugging them off like nothing?" "It is because of your empathic abilities that you can feel so sorry for strangers and people that would otherwise mean nothing to you. But you see Quatre, someone like me cannot be that way. As Sailor Celaeno I'm a powerful senshi. As the senshi of destiny, my purpose is to ensure that what must be shall be. I cannot let anything disturb the flow of history any more than Sailor Pluto can. We can't afford to care about the little things." "The--- the little things?!" Quatre was incensed by her seemingly callous attitude. "Yes. The little things," she continued stoically. "One human life or a million, Quatre. Sometimes people are sacrificed because as individuals, they are nothing. But it is because of their sacrifices that they make a difference. Can you understand that? If those people that died must die, than that must be. As a soldier, you had to kill. Why? You had a purpose. The purpose was so powerful and bigger than yourself, you would kill anyone that had to die for the mission. Even your own self. You risked your life for your mission. And if there were people in the way, than so be it. It is no different for me. I'm as expendable as anyone else. It's simply not my time. And it's not yours to be sent to jail." Quatre was humbled. "You can die?" "I'm in a physical body Quatre. My powers may protect me, but only from those weaker than me. Only one more powerful than myself shall be able to harm me. The Powers grant me that gift because I'm still useful to them. No other reason. As a soldier, you should understand that better than anyone else." Quatre couldn't think of an argument. He sank back in his bed, but there was sorrow in his eyes. "I couldn't. I couldn't control it. I felt that power. I felt. "Angry? Hateful? Yes, that's a source of power. You've felt that taste of hate and you saw what happened. You were afraid of your hate and you buried it inside your heart. Now that you've released that anger and hate, you will understand that the power comes from your heart, not your DNA. The DNA is just the light switch." "I understand now. Can I ever have that power again?" "Yes, but there's a price." "I know." "More than that. You could kill yourself. You're only alive because." "Because?" asked Quatre. "I kept you alive." "How?" Quatre stared at her. "The same way I took care of the casualties." Quatre remained silent.  
  
*****  
  
Two days later.  
  
Everyone had been preoccupied with the explosion investigation. It wasn't until two days later that anyone could visit. Heero came to tell Quatre the result of the investigation. He saw that Nova was in the room with Quatre. Dorothy was in the cafeteria getting something to eat at Nova's suggestion. "We determined that a bomb was planted in your building Quatre. That's what caused the explosion." "A bomb?" Quatre had a perplexed look. "But I---" "Are you sure it was a bomb, Heero?" Nova asked with natural concern. Quatre looked at Nova like a child to its mother before waiting for Heero's answer. Heero pretended not to notice the momentary display. "We found bomb fragments. In fact they are similar to the ones found at PAGE targets." Quatre was about to speak, but Nova spoke first. "PAGE? Why in the world would PAGE want to bomb an apartment building? They've been targeting genetics facilities." Heero decided to watch Nova and play her little game. "That's the curious thing. Of course we had nearly forgotten about your company Nova." "Mine?" Nova asked with surprise. "Your philanthropy group has their hand in many different aspects of medicine and technology." "Now Heero. you don't think that." began Quatre. Heero turned to his friend. "No, I'm not suspecting Nova or the other members at Pleiades. My point is that Une and the others are starting to suspect that PAGE is expanding their targets. They might trying to attack the money behind the funding. That may be why they bombed your building." Heero turned squarely to Nova. "It's quite possible, wouldn't you agree?" Nova answered him back with a gaze of her own. "Of course Heero. It's quite possible. now that I see the connections." "Of course," Heero said with some energy. Heero only stayed another few minutes before he left the room. Quatre glanced over at Nova. "Just. what did you do. to save me?" "Don't think about it Quatre. Don't look back on things that were out of your hands. That's just going to hurt you more than you need to feel. Heero walked down the hallway. He waited for the elevator to take him back to the lobby. Nova knew everything, but of course she'd say nothing. He had to respect her for it. He'd do the same. But it bothered him still. Just what sort of game was she playing behind their backs? This was madness and he felt like he and the others were pawns, being manipulated by some master chess player. But was Nova that chess player. "Could she be another pawn too? Was this a game even beyond her?"  
  
*****  
  
Noin was watching the baby playing with Cottontail. Perhaps it was her imagination. It did seem strange just a few minutes after Annie began playing with Cottontail, Quatre's present, there was an explosion at Quatre's building. Perhaps it was just her imagination after all. A baby is a baby, and Miss Anastasia Peacecraft was a baby in every sense. Yet something in Noin's mind gave her an unsettled feeling. Was it possible that there was something more to her daughter than met the eye? Noin had to admit that Annie's birth wasn't normal. Not because she was delivered by caesarean section. After all, many babies had to be born that way. It was the fact that Annie was resurrected that was strange. Could something from that affect the child now? It can't be, after all Annie is a baby. What could be so unusual about a baby?  
  
*****  
  
Cassandra wasn't sure what to believe. It was impossible that this bombing could have been perpetrated by one of PAGE's cells. Nothing was done without her knowing or her permission. It wasn't possible. Someone framed PAGE, but it wouldn't matter whether PAGE denied responsibility or not. No one would believe that they weren't responsible. Besides Cass didn't care. It didn't change plans in the slightest. "Cass," Phips called. "What?" Cass retorted coldly at her lover. "The boys said they found." Phips cleared his throat, ". what you wanted." Cass's eyes cleared from her trouble thoughts and sparkled with some life and warmth. A tenderness that she hadn't had in a while came to her. "Good. Where?" Phips quietly sighed, "They're bringing everything including the equipment by tomorrow morning." He looked at her with a tenderness of his own. "Good. I'll go rest." She turned away from him as she continued. "We have a lot to do, and very little time." Phips only watched her walk away. A hand touched his after Cass was out of sight. He grabbed it roughly and was ready to punch. He stopped as he saw who it was. "Karin Alyss." Karin Alyss was a high-ranking member of PAGE. She and Phips Gemini had a unique relationship that was a rivalry, yet a tension of passion between them. Karin had become indifferent long before Cass became a part of the equation. "I don't see why you have to be so weak and get all soft just because you haven't had a good fuck with her in weeks." "Jealous I see." Karin laughed. "Jealous? Over you? Hardly! Don't forget Gemini. I'm the one who lost interest." Phips only stared at her. "What do you want?" "I'd like to know why you're bending your back for her. It's not like she loves you." "What would you understand about that? You don't love anyone but yourself." Karin smirked. "That may be true, but I'm not tied to my past." She shouted at him as he walked away. "I'm not the one clinging to my past. I don't need to cover the world with blood to find peace of mind!" Phips stormed away from her words. "Oh you poor fool. She'll kill you along with her."  
  
Next time: Well. this story is winding down to the ending leg of the race. A journey begins and ends as all journeys do. How will this journey end? A few things will get wrapped up. What does it all mean for Quatre with his new power? What will happen to Midii and her lost memories? And what is the final phase of Cass's evil plans? All this coming soon in Phase 12: Eclipse  
  
AN: Another interruption from me. Well for any astute Cowboy Bebop fans, I'll confess this chapter's mood is heavily influenced by Cowboy Bebop's noir/angst mood. I also want to say that just as this chapter title suggests, I was also inspired by Beethoven's famous Piano sonata no. 8 (Pathetique). You can download it or find some other way of getting a copy of it. While the first movement may not be familiar to many people, the second movement is very well known, especially among PEANUTS fans. I share Schroeder's love and admiration for Beethoven. ^_^ 


	12. phase 12

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P And of course, the "negative content" in this story isn't too much different from PG-13 movies.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 12: Eclipse By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Arliss Linner couldn't sleep that night. His nightmares never went away and all he could think of was her. Eugenia. "EUGENIA!!!" he screamed in his empty room. Those long ago days were gone forever, but there was no greater Hell for him. "Could you really hate me?" Climbing shakily from his bed, Linner quickly wrote a quick entry in his journal. "I will write this one entry before my madness eats away what is left of me. Eugenia haunts me still and she will destroy me, just as I have destroyed her. Must we live like this my Eugenia? Must we destroy what we love and have our greatest lover be our own destroyer? Can't you forgive me?"  
  
*****  
  
Trowa spent the night trying to locate Kelly Gallagher. "Kelly Gallagher was a male from L5. His only relative is paternal aunt's daughter. Andie Morrison." Trowa stared the screen. "So. you're hiding among the dead to carry out your plans. How convenient." There was irony for him. It was a trick he knew all too well. Who would ever suspect dead people of being terrorists. Trowa sighed, "I really need to stop reading those 19th century novels. All this analysis stuff is getting to me." Trowa had taken a shower and he noticed a slip of paper by the door. He picked it up.  
  
"Dear Stranger, I don't understand where life is taking me. If I'm really Midii Une, then I must leave your life so I can find her. Perhaps Midii loves you. I don't know if I do, but if it means anything to you, then she does care. If I'm not her, then so be it. I know you won't follow after me to the ends of the Earth. I don't know who I am. Maybe memories are like phases of the moon. They are bright one day, but then the memory fades into darkness. But then even when it's dark, it becomes bright and beautifully lit again. I don't know what phase I am living in. Have my memories faded away? I'll find out what phase of memory I'm in."  
  
"A phase of memory. phases of memory, huh?" Trowa had a slight smile. "It's almost poetic. Cathy would like that." He stared at the note again reading the familiar handwriting. He quietly folded the note and tucked it away in his pocket. Maybe he might want to read it again, to make sure she wasn't some crazy dream.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre had healed and was released in very little time. Dorothy had been worried sick over him. Quatre reluctantly told Dorothy the truth about the explosion. "Quatre! You mean." Dorothy sank in a chair. "Oh my God! My boyfriend is not only empathic, he's also telekinetic." She only stared at him. "Look. if you think that I'm too strange or that I'm. well a freak." Dorothy stood up in front of him and put her hand over his mouth. "Don't. don't think that I'd leave you here alone," she replied with feeling. Soon a mischievous smile on her face. "Besides. do you think that I'd let another woman get to gloat over being the girlfriend of a multimillionaire?" Quatre couldn't help but smile. It was rather funny because she was never the sort to let anyone get the upper-hand over her. "I do have to warn you that if we have children, they will have powers." Dorothy smirked as she interrupted. "And how far are you planning on letting this relationship go?" Needless to say, Dorothy enjoyed teasing and bantering endlessly the rest of the day much to Quatre's dismay.  
  
*****  
  
Days passed. It was now July, almost three weeks after Quatre was released from the hospital. It was the night of awards banquet and a huge gala with the most prominent members of the scientific community were attending. Linner was very silent as he usually was. Trowa was nearby standing guard over his charge. Quatre and Dorothy, along with Heero and Relena sat with the guests. Wufei and Sally checked out the stage crew and inside the hotel. Duo and Hilde were outside. Hopefully things would go smoothly. Dinner had three courses as was expected. There was tossed salad with an Italian vinaigrette, followed by a choice main course, and a slice of tiramisu for dessert. The dinner part of the festivities was for the most part uneventful. A man approached the podium and began his speech. "I welcome you all to this special occasion in which we honor a renowned member of our scientific community."  
  
*****  
  
Duo stretched his arms as he returned to his post with Hilde. "All clear so far." Hilde nodded as continued monitoring the lobby security cameras. She could survey all the main rooms of the hotel's convention rooms. "I don't see anything suspicious." There was soon a knock on the door. Duo turned to open the door. "Preventer Coles, reporting." Duo nodded, "Well Hil, we got our replacement here." Duo and Hilde knew Coles and were certain he wasn't a fake. Hilde got up from the chair and walked out with Duo. "Well, Let's take a walk around." They walked out towards the lobby. It was a pleasant summer evening and they decided to take a stretch outside. They only walked out a few feet when a woman in a dark black coat walked up. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me." Duo replied, "What's the trouble?" Hilde kept a watchful eye on this woman. Something was wrong. "I'm here for a convention this weekend and I was looking for the Westborn Hotel." "This is the Westborn, but no convention." The blond woman sighed. "That's a shame. Oh. well!" she shouted as she hit Duo with a hard high kick.  
  
"Ugh!" he moaned as he fell. Hilde, here bright blues eyes brimming with vengeance as she ran to fight the lady in black. No one got away with doing something to hurt her Duo.  
  
*****  
  
Sally checked her earpiece. She could hear chatter from other agents. "Wufei!" "What's happened?" Wufei turned to his partner. Sally looked worried. "I'm getting reports that Hilde and Duo are in trouble. "Damn it." grumbled Wufei. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Everyone, intruder alert."  
  
*****  
  
". And now it is a great honor to." "Pardon for this interruption, but I'm afraid that Dr. Linner has another appointment!" sneered a strange man as other strangers appeared and began firing gas into the crowd. "Heero, we have to get Linner." began Quatre. Heero only nodded as he quickly said something to Relena. She nodded back and he gestured for Quatre to follow. Trowa quickly pulled Linner out of the room. "No doubt you know who's responsible." Linner was grim. "I knew that I had this coming." Trowa didn't say anything as he saw Heero and Quatre waiting. "We'll need to." "Leaving so soon? I'm disappointed that you can't stay," replied a woman as she appeared. Quatre frowned and became wary. "You. I've felt you before." She only smirked. "So, you're the catch that got away. No matter, I don't need you for my plans." Heero only grunted as he whipped out a gun from his jacket. "Hold it." The woman only stared at his gun, and it flew out his hand. "That won't be necessary." With a clench of her fist she made the three ex-gundam pilots fly against the wall. Linner tried to run, but he found his feet were stuck to the ground. She walked closer towards the doctor. "I will make you pay for what you did to my mother. You're going to pay in full for all the evil you've caused." Linner remained silent as she roughly grabbed him. With a bright flash, Linner and the woman were gone. Heero got up first. His comrades stumbled on their feet. "Do you know where she would have taken him?" Quatre thought for a moment. "From what I can sense from her before, she is obsessed with her past. Especially gravitating around her mother." Trowa nodded. "Of course. it all adds up." Trowa should have seen this coming from before. After he located the original Kelly Gallagher, he realized that Andie Morrison was a former member of PAGE. A little talk with Sally and Wufei about their interview with Morrison. "What does?" asked Quatre. Heero also looked at the other man for an answer. "I think I understand who she is. Her name is Cassandra Taylor." "Taylor? Isn't that the name of Linner's assistant?" replied Quatre. "Of course. Sally told me about this. Maria Taylor was implanted with a Newtype embryo without her permission. Cassandra was born and they were pursued for years. Maria died in a warehouse fire." Quatre nodded. "So she took him to the warehouse."  
  
*****  
  
Linner was angrily watching Cass. "What are you going to do? Torture before you kill me?" Cass smirked. "I have a purpose for you still." "Oh?" he replied with bitterness. "And what's that Miss Taylor?" "Your medical expertise is going to help someone for a change." "And what sort of procedure did you want?" "You've been perfecting Dr. Eichenbauer's Nerve Regenerative Procedure, correct?" "What exactly do you want?" Cass pulled a curtain to reveal a body carefully laid on a surgical table. "Fix her." Linner's eyes widened. "I can't regenerate a dead body. Especially a body as dead as hers." Cass glared. "You don't smell decay, do you? An accident forced her into a form of suspended animation. Eichenbauer's procedure can revive her. You're going to do that for me." Linner fiercely yelled, "Why should I bother? I'm dead no matter what favors I perform for you Miss Taylor." "I know about Eugenia. And I know about what you did to her." Linner's eyes widened. "How could." Cass smiled and tapped her temple with her index finger. "Don't you remember the photograph that Eugenia showed you?"  
  
*****  
  
Thirty years-ago flashback  
  
"What's that Genie?" "Oh! That's a letter from Mum. She sent me a photo of everyone." Arliss examined the picture. There was a man, a lady that resembled Eugenia, and a pretty young girl. He turned over the back that read "Dads, Mum, and Azzie at the Eiffel Tower."  
  
****  
  
"The picture of her family." He stared at the patient, and horror struck him. "Oh dear God. I've ruined Genie again." Cass spat angrily, "That's right bastard! And you're going fix it, by saving her!" She pointed at the unconscious woman. Linner looked at Cass pitiably. "All right. I'll do it."  
  
Next time: The final chapter is up. Who is the patient? What is the patient's connection to Eugenia, Linner's lost love? What is the tragic history with Eugenia? Will our heroes save Linner in time, or will Cass create chaos even more deadly than her late sister Kari? Find out in the final chapter! Phase 13: The Crash. Phase 13 will be followed by an epilogue to resolve things, and possibly bring in a teaser to the next story. ^_~ 


	13. Phase 13

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P And of course, the "negative content" in this story isn't too much different from PG-13 movies.  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Phase 13: The Crash By Sailor Celaeno  
  
The Preventers had a major emergency on their hands. It had been two days since Linner's abduction. After exhaustive searching, they finally located the warehouse. Recently it had been purchased by a woman named Nora Samms, who coincidentally turned out to be another dead individual. The ex-Gundam pilots had to make their move. "This chick is just crazy," mumbled Duo. "You know. I almost feel sorry for her," replied Quatre. Duo frowned. "I guess so, but that doesn't make it all right for her to cause all this senseless violence and stuff." "You're right." It still bothered his conscience about what had happened days ago at the apartment building. "She shouldn't have allowed her powers to control." Heero had been observing Quatre, and a great deal was making more sense. They approached the warehouse cautiously.  
  
*****  
  
Cass smiled happily as she watched the unconscious patient. "You're going to be better again, and we'll fix all those mistakes that Linner caused. I swear!" Phips had become wary of everything. Karin's words were echoing in his head. He tried hard to fight those suspicions, he just had to remind himself that Cass loved him. "It ain't possible. I'm not losing Cass. Cass. she's mine and I'm hers. I can't possibly be fighting ghosts." He was certain without a doubt. He hurried to check on the security around the warehouse. Phips walked down the long hallway to the camera room. He looked at all the screens. He struggled to pull his eyes away the lab. Cass kept watching the procedure. "Is it really true? Could Cass care more about her. than me?" An alarm rang. Phips quickly scanned the screens and found the pilots were racing into the warehouse. Phips quickly cocked a gun before he left the room. He walked out of the room in a few strides.  
  
*****  
  
Heero glared as they quickly raced into the warehouse. "So much for a surprise attack." "We need to find the doc," was all Duo said as he dodged shots being fired at them. "We need to split up. This is only one warehouse out of dozens he could be in," replied Trowa as he ducked down to reload his gun. "Right. I'll." Quatre froze for a moment. "Whoa there buddy." Duo shook Quatre to snap him out of it. "We need you Quatre." Quatre turned to stare at Duo. "I know where she is." "How?" called Wufei as he shouted over the gunfire. He ducked back down to reload, while Trowa and Heero fired. Quatre turned to Wufei with a glimmer of bitter anger. "She dared me to get her." "Let's not keep her waiting." Heero pulled out a grenade. As he pulled the pin, the others followed Quatre out of the room. They raced to avoid the aftershock of the explosion. Quatre made turns towards a different section. Trowa noticed a strange glow appear around his friend. Duo fought the urge to mention his observation. He didn't need to be psychic to know that Quatre was seriously angry at something. As they continued, Quatre suddenly shouted as a hail of bullets showered down on them. "Enough!" he screamed as a force field protected them. He panted heavily as the bullets kept coming. Duo grimaced at the expression on the blonde's face. A throbbing sensation pounded Quatre's head. "ARGH!!!" The energy field ballooned and the unearthly light filled the room. When the light faded, several snipers were strewn all over. Quatre stormed off, while Trowa quickly checked a man's pulse. "They're just knocked out," was the tallest pilot's reply. Duo's eyes widened. "Christ! Quatre's turned Tetsuo!"* Wufei ignored the comment. "We have to hurry and make sure Winner doesn't do something foolish."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre's steps were heavy, indicating his growing anger as he tracked Cass. His head kept pounding. He unconsciously walked in time to the throbbing. There were tiny sparks of energy emanating from his body. He had to stop her at any cost. Even if he had die in the process. He knew her intentions would destroy the world and that must be stopped.  
  
*****  
  
Cass smiled evilly at the darkness she could feel. "Yes you do understand everything. You will come to defeat me, but I will win in the end." Linner looked up from his lab station. "What have I done?"  
  
*****  
  
"That's far enough!" Karin jumped out. Quatre glared at her. "Get out of the way or I'll." "Kill me?" she sniffed. "That's not like you. After all. aren't you supposed to be the kind, gentle one?" Quatre's anger melted away. "I-" Karin gave him a pitying smile. "You're making a fundamental mistake. You've abandoned your true nature. That's what love does to people." "Love?" "Sure. Your love for others is so strong it hurts your heart to see humanity harmed. The anger becomes hate and your hate won't be satisfied until you've vaporized Cass." Quatre gasped at the blunt words. "Don't think that your powers are the cause of your aggression. Your powers are just making it easier to act on them. You want to hurt her. You're planning on killing her and everyone else in your way. It's a shame to see a guy like you lose soul over this." "How could you know?" "I'm a natural born Newtype like you, but of course you got a developmental boost that enabled you to become far superior to the likes of me." Quatre frowned. As he was about to speak, Karin vanished. Duo and the others eventually caught up to Quatre. "Quatre." called Duo. Quatre' fierce eyes met Duo's worried ones. "What?" Trowa spoke. "I don't know what she did to you to make you act this way, but don't do this. Never let hate cloud your judgment. Hate destroys what you love the most. Don't her warp your ability to love." Quatre turned and stayed silent as he continued onwards. Duo turned to the others. "Don't you find that a little disturbing?" Wufei replied sternly. "He's going to have to pull himself together." It didn't take long for them to find the lab and the doctor inside. He was tired, but strangely calm. It was an eerie calm, the kind when it is clear that the end of everything was soon approaching. There was a calm before the storm and Linner knew it. He didn't seem to care about dying anymore. Not after he realized the consequences of his previous actions. "Doctor? Are you all right?" Linner turned to Trowa. "As well as can be expected." "We have to hurry and scram before they catch on that we found you," Duo spoke with some urgency. "I can't leave," Linner replied matter-of-factly. "Why?" asked Heero with suspicion. Linner replied simply as he nodded at a figure in another room. "A doctor can't abandon a patient." There was a glass window where anyone could observe the patient. Quatre glared at the glass. He didn't need to look. He knew the patient. "That patient must and will die." Even Heero arched an eyebrow at his comrades vicious statement. "I can't let you do that," Linner replied firmly. "Why?" Quatre shouted. "You know that your patient is a dangerous evil that could destroy us all!" "I know that. I created her after all." Linner sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's a long complicated story. To make it short, I have to make up a personal wrong from my past." He looked at Quatre with sorrow and anger in his eyes. "Ghosts never leave you alone. Especially if you're the one that made them ghosts. I destroyed the one person I loved and this is my penance." "You're doing this because of Eugenia?" Trowa deduced. Linner only stared back sadly. Trowa shook his head. "I don't quite see how Eugenia has anything to do with this." Cass made her appearance. "Very simple Preventer Barton." She stared at Quatre with interest as she could feel his darkness growing. "Eugenia was in love with Dr. Linner. However his interest in Newtype factors took him away from her once too often for her. So she married someone else. Three years later she turned to the good doctor to help her have a baby." She smirked at Linner's change of expression. "He reluctantly agreed to help his ex-lover. Unfortunately, the only viable embryo was a Newtype with an unusual power." "And what's that?" asked Wufei watching her warily. "The embryo absorbs large amounts of energy. In order to survive, the Newtype would need a larger amount of energy than a normal child would. Though this sounds fairly harmless, it placed Eugenia in danger." Quatre spoke. "Eugenia would have to eat excessively to survive because the baby would naturally receive more of the food she consumed." "He never warned her that the pregnancy would kill her. Perhaps he was still angry and jealous that she chose to marry another man. This one baby could settle the score. And it did. She and the baby died in the seventh month." "What do you have to do with all this?" asked Duo. Cass smiled. "Eugenia's mother was widowed and remarried when Eugenia was ten. She had a younger sister that she called Azzie. Of course, Azzie later married years after Eugenia died. She became Mrs. Astrid Nahira." Everyone had a surprised look on her face. They turned towards the glass and realized who the mystery patient was. Quatre was the first to react. "I won't let you bring her back to life!" A strong energy beam flew straight at Cass. She didn't flinch as the beam bounced. "Foolish Quatre. Didn't you remember? I'm a psychic Newtype too??!!!" She glowed and the pilots were flung backwards. "Ah! Shit!" Duo shouted as his head hit the wall. He slid down the wall. Heero groaned. "This is out of our hands. Quatre's the only one with the powers to stop her." Quatre floated back to his feet. "I won't let you or your pathetic need for vengeance destroy the world!" His powers were charging up for another attack. "There's only one way to win!" She screeched like a banshee as she zapped at Quatre with a strong energy ball. Quatre focused to deflect the energy attack. Words and images echoed in his head. He could hear Nova's voice again. "As a soldier, you had to kill. Why? You had a purpose. The purpose was so powerful and bigger than yourself, you would kill anyone that had to die for the mission. Even your own self." The memories of that awful nightmare pounded hard in his mind. He called for his power to guide him. The power was building. "I'm going to kill you!" His scream echoed as he released his pent-up energy.  
  
*****  
  
Mysterious figures watched Quatre intently from another dimension. "This isn't very promising," said a female voice. "Celaeno is letting things get out hand. She hasn't been preparing these humans properly," added a second woman. "She said this was part of her plan." "You're kidding right Maia?" "I'm not," replied the one called Maia. "She has the mandate to do what she deemed necessary for their training. That was what the counsel agreed upon, when she was commissioned." "It's rather unpleasing to see our soldier use his powers in this manner," noted another woman. Maia conceded. "I know. We'll talk to her about this later." "Will you go?" asked the first woman. "Of course. I'm her champion when she's not at the counsel hall."  
  
*****  
  
The room was bright with an awesome power that was just indescribable. The energy was freed and Cass flew backwards through the wall. Quatre turned towards the glass window. Suddenly Phips jumped out to tackle Quatre. They rolled on the floor struggling to win. "Get off of me!" Quatre grunted. "I won't let you destroy what she loves the most!" Phips answered back fiercely. Quatre glared, "You're a fool for loving a woman that never really loved you!" Quatre's energy shield forced Phips off of him. Quatre continued towards Kari. As he energized for another attack, a strange glow emanated from Kari. "Ugh!" Quatre groaned as he fell over. The window cracked into pieces and fell to the floor. Everyone was awed at seeing Kari fully awaked and floating out of her room like a possessed woman. "Enough!" Her voice boomed. Cass stumbled back. "Sister?" Kari gave sharp glare at everyone. "What fools we are. We are out to destroy each other. We've doomed ourselves." Cass walked to her sister. "What do you mean?" "When I fell in the cavern, I found true peace in my dying soul. I finally understood that people like us shouldn't exist." Kari turned to Quatre. "You were born with your powers. You were created by a power beyond us for a purpose. You shouldn't lose your soul to darkness. It's a shame if you did." "Huh?" the strange glaze in his eyes faded. Exhaustion at using his powers overcame him. Heero and Wufei picked up their comrade. "But. we can still win!" argued Cass. Kari retorted, "We lost the day we allowed our souls to be corrupted by our darkness. Balance in this world as been shaken. We will correct this." "How?" asked Trowa. Kari gave him a grim smile. Her body gave off an unnatural heat. "We must die."  
  
*****  
  
Annie began crying shrilly. Zechs and Noin ran into her room. "What's wrong?" "I don't know." Noin couldn't see what's wrong. An idea came to her. She ran to the playpen. In a few quick steps, Zechs leaned over the cradle and tried to comfort his daughter. "What's the matter?" He couldn't get her to stop. Was she sick?" Noin returned and leaned over the cradle. "Hey baby! Here's Cottontail." She shook the rabbit to get the baby's attention. The baby accepted the bunny. The strangest thing happened. Annie was glowing as she hugged her toy.  
  
*****  
  
The light consumed Kari and Cass. Cass screamed shrilly. Linner threw himself into the dangerous light. He couldn't live with himself anymore. The ex-pilots ran. "Damn. Quatre's conked out," cursed Duo. "The light. is coming!" Wufei shouted as the deadly energy approached closer. Duo gulped, "Been nice knowing you!" The light swallowed them.  
  
*****  
  
A strong column of light surrounded Annie. Her form slowly morphed into a very beautiful woman. Her hair was long and black. She stared at Zechs and Noin. "The future is upon us all," she said. Zechs and Noin were blinded by the intense light. "What's happening?" Noin managed to groan. The light faded and Noin checked to see that baby Annie was asleep as though nothing had happened. However, noises from the balcony could be heard. Zechs and Noin were surprised to see the five pilots in a chaotic pile on their balcony. "How did.?" Zechs' brows furrowed. "Annie."  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Celaeno was watching the whole scene from the rooftops just a few buildings away. She had a satisfied smile on her face. "I see that they've succeeded," replied a voice from behind her. Sailor Celaeno turned around and could see Karin walking towards her. "I told you they'd succeed." Karin morphed her form into Maia. "Rather close call wasn't it?" "Doesn't matter. They got the job done is all that really matters." "You have that much confidence in their destiny, I see." "More than the council will give them. After all, they aren't ordinary humans. They have something on their side." "You're right. They have you. You wouldn't let anything happen to them?" "I didn't see the need for you to talk to Quatre like that." "I was getting worried about him. I wasn't sure he'd snap out of his rage." "Give him a little credit here. He's much stronger than that. He'd snap out of it eventually. He's not a raging beast." "The meekest mouse is more dangerous than a lion my dear." Sailor Celaeno laughed. "That may be true, sis. But don't forget I'm the ringmaster of this little circus. I keep tight control over them." "You sound so sure. But we'll see." Sailor Celaeno thought grimly to herself. "Yes. We'll all see."  
  
Next up is the epilogue and some teasing to the next story! That's right, I'm working on the next story! I'm hatching out a plot. Normally I'd be prepared with a story idea like months ago, but it seems that the next story I was going to write has some gaps that make it hard to connect with this story. No it's not another sequel. The story of Kari and Cass is DEFINITELY over. No chance of those two coming back. I'm working on a story to fill in gaps before I work on this other story I was thinking of doing. That probably sounded confusing, but you'll see what I mean when I get working on it and you read it.  
  
*- This comment was a reference to the movie "Akira." 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I never have and I never will own Gundam Wing. I'm not that fortunate. :P And of course, the "negative content" in this story isn't too much different from PG-13 movies.  
  
AN: I'm making a nice extended version of the epilogue. It's more material than what I gave Midii to beta because it is kind of dry in the beginning when compared to the second half of this epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
Gundam Wing: Phases of Memory Epilogue-Two weeks later By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Everyone at Preventer Headquarters filed their reports on the entire matter. PAGE was disbanded and hundreds of members were charged with several counts of terrorist activities. Linner, Cassandra Taylor, and Hikari Nahira were confirmed dead. Since Kari and Cass had no relations, Une had given the order that the sisters would be cremated and the ashes would be buried with their respective parents. Duo said it best when he said, "With those two, I don't want them to get all X-Files on us."  
  
*****  
  
Relena closed the inquiry of Une's conduct in regard to the recent cases. Relena also helped Une put this particular one under wraps. Just as with the case of the Raptures, the truth had to be kept a tight secret. It would be really difficult to explain the existence of people with superpowers nearly causing the Apocalypse. Just as difficult to explain was the existence people from alternate universes. It could have dire consequences that would be unforeseen. "You know Heero, I think Duo may be on to something," Relena said as she walked out of the meeting room. "What's that?" Heero turned to Relena. "We just might need to start our own version of the X-Files," she said with an amused smiled on her face. Heero managed a slight smile as they walked to her office.  
  
*****  
  
Duo and Hilde finally planned for their wedding. The date would be next May. Hilde had more time to work things out and coordinate the wedding. Duo let her plan her heart out. It was going to be her special day, so he let her run things. He was her adoring "Yes man." "Are you sure you really like this?" she showed him different patterns. She wanted his honest answers. Duo smiled at her reassuringly. "Now you know you're better at this sort of thing than me. Whatever you decide is good because." he leaned over and gave her a kiss. ". it's your special day. Whatever you really want will be yours. I promise that Hilde." Hilde was on the verge of tears. It was such a sweet thing for him to say. And she thanked him thoroughly afterwards.  
  
*****  
  
Cathy inquired after Midii's whereabouts from Trowa. She was severely disappointed in his lack of concern. "Why don't you care? I thought you love her." Trowa thought for a moment. "I suppose I do." "You suppose?" Catherine was ready to strangle her unromantic brother. How could he be so callous about Midii? Midii wasn't perfect, but no matter what she did in the past, she did it because she thought it was the right thing to do. "What do you mean, suppose? You either love someone or you don't. You can't be in between!" Trowa looked at his sister with a quiet, sad look on his face. "Does it matter?" Catherine's anger softened to pity. "I think I understand." "Midii doesn't exist anymore." He stared at the ground for a moment. "I didn't really believe that I loved her, but when I realized she was still alive." he sighed and looked back up at his sister. "I knew that she was alive, but. seeing her in the flesh was something else all together. Seeing her staring back at me, I didn't see Midii there anymore. Knowing she's there, but not really there made me realize." Catherine had a smile. "You love her. I knew you did." She smiled teasingly at him. "A sister knows these things." Trowa just shoved his hands in his pockets. "But why didn't you follow her? You could have started over." "I would have been starting over with another woman. That's not the same thing." Cathy's smile faded. "It really wouldn't have been the same. I see that now." She closed her eyes thoughtfully.  
  
"She chose to leave. I couldn't force her to stay. She's going to look for herself just like I did. She'll know where to find me." Trowa walked away from Catherine to check up on his motorcycle. Catherine couldn't help smiling as she watched her brother. "My, my Trowa. You're quite the romantic after all." She was staring at a man, who left every famous romantic hero behind in the dust. He blew them all away like dust in a tornado. Catherine walked to some large crates, and leaned back on them. She stared at the afternoon sun slowly creeping towards the horizon. She wondered where Midii was right then and now. Maybe she'll come back. just maybe.  
  
*****  
  
Wufei and Sally continued working. They were working on another relatively minor case. It mostly involved paperwork and Wufei was somewhat bored with it as was Sally. They did take advantage of the downtime for other pursuits. Wufei's paper basketball was improving as the hours dragged on endlessly. The piles of papers grew everyday and it made paper basketball all the more diverting. "I'd much rather chase after criminals than work on all that damn paper. Why can't some prisoner escape from jail or something?" Sally laughed. "Unfortunately, prison is much more secure than in the old days, Wufei." Sally leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Staring at the papers too long would be unhealthy for the eyes so she occasionally closed her eyes or walked around the department floor. "I hate that just because we're higher ranking Preventers that we're still stuck doing paperwork. In fact, more paperwork than those newbies," Wufei grumbled. Normally Wufei wouldn't mind doing desk job, but having nothing but desk job duties and more paper work coming in than out would drive anyone to the cliffs of insanity.* Sally smiled at her boyfriend and partner, "Believe me Wufei, knowing our kind of luck trouble will be brewing soon enough. There's no need invite it over so quickly. Wasn't it already tough enough dealing with vengeance-crazed Newtypes and then covering up their existence?" Wufei made another three-pointer as she finished. "I guess you're right Sally. There really isn't a point wishing for trouble when it'll be coming soon enough." "My thoughts exactly. Now. have you and Duo gone tux shopping?" "Not quite. But knowing Duo, we won't be doing that until the day before the wedding," Wufei smiled at the thought.  
  
*****  
  
Zechs and Noin began the relocation process for their move to Mars. Annie was a great concern on their minds. She didn't exhibit any further psychic behavior. However, they were watchful just the same. They were planning to test her and themselves for Newtype factors.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre was going for therapy and seeing Nova to overcome his shortcomings. Now that he had more intense powers, he needed to control them better. He felt that he lost too much control. "I don't want to hurt people again. I just. want to be better." Nova understood. She gave him exercises to control his powers. He was becoming more telepathic. He could produce high intensity force fields. He had some telekinetic abilities, but the trigger involved anger. He had to use that power at will. "Don't worry Quatre. You're progressing and things will get better."  
  
*****  
  
Preventers had little luck locating the rest of Linner's Newtypes. Une offered to help the few that they knew of. They all chose to live as quietly and unobtrusively as possible. She hoped that she would be able to give them a new start and second chance. It did bother her that there were still a few Newtypes still unaccounted for. Not to mention the possibility of other natural born Newtypes like Quatre.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre left Nova's office when he saw Heero. "Hi Heero. What are you doing here?" "Nova's in?" he asked getting to the point. Quatre frowned as he sensed suspicion from Heero. "I just left her." Heero simply stuck his hands into his pockets. "Next time ask permission before you scan people." Quatre had a sheepish smile. "He must be one too. He's too perceptive to not be a Newtype." Heero was soon at Nova's office. She stared out of her office windows. There was a steaming cup of tea in her hand. She casually sipped from the cup as she watched the passers-by on the street. "Would you like a cup also, Heero?" "No, thank you," he walked further into the office. He could see a tea set on her desk. There was an empty cup and a pastry dish with only a few crumbs on it. "I hear Quatre is improving." "He's a fast learner, and he's a patient one as well. His progress is excelling beyond my expectations." She turned around to face the stern Preventer. "Are you planning to use him?" he gave a cold glance at his dubious ally. She gave him a winsome smile. "Not more so than you or the other pilots." "You must be using us, especially Quatre. You've taken efforts to protect Quatre from suspicion, when we both know the truth. He caused the explosion in his building. His unstable behavior at our confrontation with Cassandra Taylor proves it." "Why must you struggle against me? I'm your ally. We're after the same things Heero." "You don't care who gets in the way." "You felt that way not so long ago." Heero was silently glaring at her on the target comment. "You have a great deal to lose. You're not willing to destroy anything in your way. Relena." Heero continued his glaring. "And I suppose your mission is too important for insects like us to matter." Nova was silent. "You're going to have us killed when our time is up," he said matter- of-factly. "Believe it or not, I'm expendable too." "You? Expendable. You've been given a great deal of power. More than many other senshi, much less a normal human being. How could you be expendable?" "You of all people should understand, that anyone who is useful eventually outlives that usefulness." She slowly walked towards the stern faced soldier. "There's a war that most people don't realize is happening right now. There are many like me trying to make sure that people like Relena, don't have to get involved. But things have gotten to the point where your version of the Earth is at risk. At any given time ESUN could be attacked. More people could die than in the Eve Wars. Unlike Zechs or Treize, they wouldn't give a second thought to destroying Earth. They'd crush every human being like bugs. It's the choice of evils Heero. Protecting you and your friends at the cost of a few, or sacrificing the entire human population. Which price would you rather pay?" Heero was getting worried. He always knew that Nova's senshi duties were very important, but were they so dire? "What are we supposed to do that's so important for your war?" Nova smiled. "You're a hero of the Eve Wars. You should understand the stakes. I'm making sure that you and the others are ready." "Are we then?" he asked. "You still have a lot to do before the time comes." "How did you save Quatre?"  
  
*****  
  
A minute before the explosion at Quatre's building  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Sailor Pluto said after the dimensional portal was closed. "Yes, I need you to pause the flow of time for a few minutes." Sailor Pluto frowned. "That's not possible unless there's a mandate that allows this." "Of course I have the mandate." Sailor Pluto was always reluctant to do anything to the flow of time. She was worried that damage could be caused. "When was this mandate obtained?" "From the beginning when we were given instructions to deal with this universe. I was given the order that I may do whatsoever is necessary to ensure that the flow of destiny is going according to plan." Nova looked up at Pluto with reassurance. "Besides. you know I'd never ask you to do this unless it was necessary. You realize that if anything happens to those pilots before their time, then we've failed. I know this is cheating, but don't forget we are in the position to cheat. I have the carte blanche to do it." Pluto nodded in concession. "What exactly will you be doing?" "Simple Pluto, I'm going to frame someone else for murder." Pluto frowned. "This isn't like you. It's very underhanded." Nova threw a sharp look at Pluto, "Not telling Sailor Moon the truth about Pharaoh 90 and the Holy Grail was underhanded as well. Lives were risked in the process and almost lost. I don't need you or anyone else to preach sermons at me. We've all had to do tough things to save this universe and the thousands of others out there. We are expendable as other humans." Pluto sighed. "I know, but I was hoping you wouldn't do this. Killing people in a war is one things, but this isn't a war." "You know this is a war. It's a secret war that has no mobile suits or swords swinging, but the costs are high. If the Newtypes aren't controlled, they will create an apocalypse that will destroy this universe." Sailor Pluto closed her eyes. "I can't believe that the Powers let things get so far out of hand." "It seems that we were diverted with other problems. In the meantime, we'll have to correct the mistakes the humans in the world have made." "Very well." With a flash, Nova transformed into Sailor Celaeno. They were at Quatre's apartment building with only 30 seconds to spare. "I'll pause Time." With a cry and a flourish of her time key wand, time paused frozen in one moment. Sailor Celaeno nodded as she proceeded. She quickly attached a time bomb to a pillar in the lobby. She tapped the timer for 30.01 seconds and she turned to Pluto. "I've set it. Let's leave." "What's your plan exactly?" "Simply this Pluto. Right now, Quatre's powers are surging through him. It's as though he was an electric generator and for some reason the power flowing isn't able to get out of him. The buildup could kill him and will undoubtedly kill others near him. However, if a bomb was to set off, their deaths will be blamed on the bomb, and his power will save him." "How are you so sure the powers will save him and not kill him?" "The energy buildup is telekinetic force field energy. The force of his energy will cause the building to explode. But if the energy was diverted to prevent exploding material from harming him." "Then he'll survive, so he won't be the one that kills anyone that dies." Sailor Pluto had to admit that the grim plan was well considered. "He's a Newtype and just as dangerous as the ones we're trying to stop." "That may be true, but Quatre can still be controlled. Not all of them can be. We'll deal with them in time." They had left the scene. And behind them about two miles away, there was a loud explosion.  
  
*****  
  
Heero nodded. "I see now." "Will that be all?" "For now." Nova laughed. "You'll keep searching for the truth. But you're only going to learn what I let you know." Heero left the office. Nova cleared her desk before she walked towards a highly guarded facility. Nova could see Iria was stretching her arms from a long day of hard work. "What brings you down here?" "I was coming to see Dr. Longbourne." Iria had a concerned look on her face. There were rumors circulating among her colleagues of what Longbourne's latest project was. The rumors said that it was something that Nova had specifically assigned to the doctor. He was also a scientist working on the late Dr. Eichenbauer's regeneration process. Rumors spread that Nova had a body that needed regenerating. Iria didn't want to believe the rumors. After all Nova was a family friend and she was the deciding vote in the candidate panel that chose her for their biotech department. "I see." "I can see the rumors have gotten to you Dr. Winner." Iria blushed. "I don't believe all that nonsense ghoulish things they've been saying about Dr. Longbourne's project." Nova looked around the apparently empty lab. "It's because I have the confidence in you that I'm going to ask you to assist Dr. Longbourne when he requires it." "I. well. I will, but my research." "Yes, your research is important, but this only requires two hours a week, tops. Only the doctor, myself, and two of his assistants are fully aware of what the procedure involves. The patient is recovering and responding well to the regeneration. I need your nursing skills. The assistants aren't able to cover the entire time necessary. I hope you could spare the time until I find a more permanent third assistant." Iria was burning with curiosity at who this mysterious patient was. "Of course. I think this patient could divert my mind on my breaks." "Thank you. It shouldn't take more than a month to find a suitable person. I'll show you your charge." Iria followed Nova towards the highly secured complex that Loungbourne went into nearly everyday for months. Nova pressed her hand on the panel. The door slid open. "I'll have this panel programmed to recognize your DNA by Monday." They continued down a long sterile hallway that seemed to go on endlessly. "Why the secrecy Miss Nova? I just don't understand." Nova stopped and turned around to face Iria. "Dr. Winner, do you know about Plato's belief in telling noble lies?" "Noble. lies?" Iria frowned. What had she just gotten herself into? "Sometimes people have to be lied to. Sometimes the truth is too big. too frightening for people to truly understand. This is one of those noble lies. I'm going to disillusion you because I know you're not the type to runaway when you're being confronted by reality." "I'm frightened now." Nova gave a sad smile. "You're not afraid of the truth. You're afraid of your preconceptions of that truth." Nova led Iria to an unassuming door. She opened it with a small click. They entered. "A lab. Just like the one in the biotech wing." "I've equipped this building with exact copies of the biotech equipment for the doctor to use." A balding, middle-aged man appeared from a side-room. "I see Dr. Winner accepted your offer." "Yes, she has. We should see your patient." The three people left the lab and walked towards another hallway that formed and "L" corner to the building. It was a row of hospital rooms. There were at least 23 rooms on that floor. "What is this building for?" Iria broke the silence. "Ah. This building is where I perform my own research. You see there are nearly 100 hospital rooms in here," replied the doctor. "Are they all occupied?" "Yes. I'm performing my regeneration research on these patients. All the families approved. A few have no families so we simply got permission from the state. However. the patient you'll be helping us with is a special case." "Special? How?" Iria asked nervously. "No one outside this building knows he is here," answered Nova. They stopped in front of a door labeled 47. Nova opened the door. There was a figure propped up on the bed. A white shroud was wrapped around the patient's forehead signifying he received some head injuries. Iria, Nova, and Longbourne approached the bed. The man watched the three enter. Iria's eyes widened as the man's identity became clear to her. "My God! How is this possible? He's alive!" "I'd like you to meet Dr. Winner," Nova spoke to the patient. The man smiled. "I'm in capable hands I see."  
  
*-reference to "The Princess Bride" by William Goldman.  
  
AN: So ends the dark story of Cassandra and Hikari. However, who is this mystery patient? If you smell a story, you're right! In the next story I will reveal who he is! I can assure he is important in the next story. Feel free to make a guess who you think it is! ^_^  
  
Stay tuned for "Legend of the Dream Stalker" coming December 20th weekend! Also coming up will be Duo and Hilde's wedding! I'm even working on an AU story. ^_^;; Damn.. those muses are keeping me REALLY busy, aren't they? 


End file.
